Witness
by velleite
Summary: New girl Amelie moves to Bullworth, having to deal with not only bullies but also severe anxiety. However, she is about to find out that her worries are not over-not even close-when she meets the only student in Bullworth more mentally unstable and controlling than she is: Gary Smith. Changed rating to M for mature chapters.
1. Rabbit

**Author's Note- Hi! This is my very first fan fiction I've ever written. I do not own Bully, all rights are reserved to Rockstar Games or Bully (unfortunately).**_  
_

Amelie woke up in a daze. Her vision blurred around her, making everything seem hazy and distant. She leaned up slowly, groping for her glasses in the dark. Once the thin wire was resting comfortably against her ears, she glanced across the room at her nightstand. The harsh, red numbers of her alarm clock read 2:38 a.m. Realizing the ungodly hour at which she had awoken, Amelie immediately pulled the covers up over herself and flopped on her side. Insomnia was dangerously encroaching her thoughts as she panicked and sat up straight. Breathing slowly, Amelie lifted her long, pale fingers to her temples and rubbed soothingly. She silently hummed to herself, trying to calm her nerves.

She had been down this road again and again, and this time was no different. Her anxiety of the past few days had ravaged against her will, making days agitated and nights unbearable. In fact, anxiety in general seemed the only thing on her mind these days. Worried about the new year. Worried about making friends. Worried about the panic attacks. Worrying about her new school. Worry, worry, worry. She hated the term "worry-wart", it was vulgar and unrepresentative of her condition. Amelie simply thought of her constant thinking as a drawback to being overly caring and, not to mention, intelligent. Her mind was constantly racing due to her concern about _everything_. It made her feel special, as if she was better than others- but she would never mention this to others. The obvious irony of her dilemma was apparent to her; nevertheless, Amelie kept up her relentless act of being the best. It made her feel in control- of her life, of everyone's lives.

Amelie was leaving for her new school, Bullworth Academy, in the morning. She had never had many friends at her old school, so she lay awake thinking of all that could go wrong. No one would sit with her at lunch; no one would want to talk to her; etc. Not to mention the fact that she had never even been to New England before. All she knew was her southern lifestyle. This was going to be interesting._  
_

It was never going to get her anywhere staring at her ceiling fan spinning back and forth, back and forth. Amelie reached her arm under her bed, grabbing an old, torn-up book. The book had been dog-eared, ripped up, dropped in puddles, you name it. Her eyes glazed the book's cover while resting comfortably on her pillows. _The Velveteen Rabbit. _This particular book had a magical quality that drew Amelie to it when her mother and father had first given it to her on her 3rd birthday thirteen years ago. It calmed her in these times of anxiousness. Feeling the familiar texture of the paper, the wonderful easiness of holding the book in her hand.

Amelie had snuggled in closer to the headboard of her bed and turned the floor lamp on. Delving into the story she had nearly memorized page for page, the familiarity calming her nerves. _"There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid…" _

Soon enough, her eyelids drooped and her pulse slowed as she eased into unconsciousness. She had missed the sound of the thud the book made against the carpet as her hand released it. The book would work… for now.


	2. Welcome to Bullworth

"Amelie, at least _try _to act excited." Her father scorned her from the driver's seat, looking back at his daughter with concerned eyes.

Amelie rolled her honey colored eyes at him, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging her legs tightly. New England was freezing, a lot colder than the Southern warmth she was accustomed to back at home. That explained her much too summer-y clothing; there wasn't ever a need for a jacket back home. It also didn't help that all the windows in the car were down, allowing the salty breeze of the Atlantic to rush over Amelie's bare skin, sending shivers up her spine. She had to admit that the sea air smelled nice and inviting which relaxed her a little. It was better than the rotten smell of manure that she had been surrounded by before.

Amelie shut her eyes tightly and hummed to herself, allowing her entire body to tense up, then relax. There was nothing she could do about her situation except breathe in and out. In and out. Like a mantra. Try as she might, Amelie could not affect her parent's decision to move her nearly across the country. It was all her mother's fault, she seethed to herself silently. _She _was the one who decided to quit her job to become a free-lance writer. If she hadn't, there wouldn't be anything to worry about and no reason to ship Amelie off to Bullworth. Of course, she knew this wasn't actually the truth- Amelie could find a way to worry about anything, even a stranger on the street noticing that her socks did not match. But she felt like this explanation could provide a good crutch for her anxious thoughts. Like there was a definable, definite _thing _that brought on the panic attacks and constant over thinking. She wasn't crazy or delusional: it had been someone else's fault all along.

The girl, lost in thought, had suddenly noticed a foul smell coming from the window. It was bad enough to make her parents roll up the windows and caused Amelie's mother to begin wheezing and searching for her inhaler.

"What is that god-awful smell?" Amelie cursed out loud, looking out her window to find the cause. Her father, eyes never taken off the road, drove in silence. Amelie's mother, sucking in artificial air, turned over her shoulder to look at her daughter. The woman gave a sheepish smile to Amelie, then immediately turning her attention to her husband.

"Those are the factories over there, sweetie," her mother directed towards Amelie, still looking at her father. "You don't have to worry about those, we'll be far away from the smell." "Are you positive?" Amelie questioned her mother. Smell was one of those sensitive things that could completely ruin something for her. A highly polluted, smelly city? She would become ill from blackened lungs. Fishy smelling meatloaf surprise in the cafeteria? Instant food poisoning. The slightest smell of body odor? Everyone around Amelie could notice and was staring daggers into her soul.

Amelie's mother turned to her lovingly once more. "Don't worry about it, honey." _Oh sure_, she thought. _Just don't think about it. Because that works so well for me. _Her brain was like a hotel and her thoughts were the lights, all turned on at once. A waste of energy, exhausting her brain to the point where it would make sense to simply turn the switch off, except she couldn't find the switches.

As Amelie watched from inside the car, the town of Bullworth flashed around her. There was a nice little city with movies and a museum, a beach not too far from the carnival, and bikes everywhere. She loved riding her bike along an empty road and feeling the rush of wind blowing in between her long, chestnut colored hair. She focused on moving the pedals and nothing else seemed to matter. She would have to remember to take a bike ride around the town as soon as she could.

The family finally crossed over a bridge and appeared a tall black iron gate in front of multiple brick buildings. There it was, in all its glory: Bullworth Academy. Whoop-de-doo. Just another thing to frazzle her already fried brain. The students, the teachers, the coursework, it all overwhelmed her before she even got out of the car. She just _knew _this school was bad news. As she stepped out of the car onto the concrete, Amelie looked around at her classmates. She saw a few boys in white t-shirts wrestling each other near the parking lot, another group of people with blue argyle sweaters were having some nerds carry their designer suitcases to their dorms. A couple of teenagers in leather jackets were standing around, looking pretty tough. Was there anyone _normal_ at this school?

Brushing a wisp of her brown hair back behind her ear, Amelie gathered her belongings from the back seat. Her parents helped her with the rest of her luggage, standing before Amelie's feet. The bags looked at her expectantly- they demanded to be brought to the dorms, unpacked meticulously and checked for inventory. Amelie sighed as she glanced up at her parents and immediately reached forward and grabbed them both in a hug, tears welling up in her eyes. Wordlessly, she walked with purpose towards the entrance of the gate where a tall, frightening man, who she assumed was headmaster, was watching her with leering eyes.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy, Miss…" He began with a vicious voice while peering down at Amelie with piercing eyes. Crabblesnitch looked at Amelie expectantly.

The girl became fidgety and forced herself to gulp, trying to lubricate her dry mouth so her words wouldn't come out wrong. "Amelie Engel," she answered trying to hide her nervousness. Crabblesnitch nodded at her like a robot. "Ah, the Engel child? Welcome to Bullworth, young lady. I expect great things from you," he said sternly to her. "Honor roll and spelling bee champion of Florida, no?" he half smiled, Amelie still sensing an evil feeling hidden behind his words.

Amelie forced herself to smile with her teeth as she eagerly nodded at the headmaster, although on the inside she instantly regretted it. Everyone back home had made fun of her relentlessly for her "dorky" nature, AKA the ability to comprehend and enjoy reading. She was a standout at her rural school which lead her to pursue more challenging academic endeavors. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment on the remembrance of her classmates torturing her, leaving her out of everything.

Her mind was drifting off into space as Crabblesnitch rudely snapped his fingers in Amelie's face, disconnecting her from the past and forcing her into reality. Cruel, cruel reality.

"Daydreaming on the first day already, eh? You better find a cure for that quickly, young lady, before you lose track of where you are," he said menacingly to the sixteen year old. Feeling embarrassed, Amelie began to adjust her denim shorts, her legs chilly against the unforgiving New England wind. Dr. Crabblesnitch looked her up and down, taking notice of her outfit.

"You will need an immediate change of clothes, young lady. School uniforms must be worn at all times at campus, no exceptions." he remarked at her as bitingly as he could. Amelie forced the tears in her eyes to subside as she felt insulted by the headmaster, already. Couldn't she do anything right? And she_ definitely _wasn't going to cry on the first day of school.

"Okay, sir," she added with an unconfident voice. "Where can I go to-"

"I do not have time for menial questions, young lady. I shall assign one of our returning students to aid you in your… transition to Bullworth," Crabblesnitch glanced around the courtyard behind him. Students were everywhere- near the fountain, walking along the street, headed to dorms. Crabblesnitch called to a slim, red haired boy with a pink shirt on underneath his sweater vest. He seemed to be out of place, considering he was standing by the entrance of the gates by himself without luggage or classmates around him. Amelie felt better knowing the boy looked more uncomfortable than she probably did.

"Peter," Crabblesnitch called to the boy. He responded by perking his head up and immediately walking up to the headmaster with his eyes wide as could be, almost like a slave owner calling his servant. "Yes, headmaster?" The boy named Peter spoke with an unsure voice. He seemed nervous too, which made Amelie feel less alone. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all_, she thought to herself.

"Please escort Ms. Amelie to her dorm room and show her around campus. She is a new student here and we want to make our new students feel welcome, do we not?" Crabblesnitch smiled wickedly like he was telling a joke only he understood. Peter looked at Amelie, his eyes gazing her in the eyes with an unreadable look.

"Yes, sir." Peter responded after a few silent moments. He timidly began to take the enormous bag of clothes, books, and other necessities when Amelie stopped him. "I got it," she huffed as she threw the heavy bag over her right shoulder. As soon as the bag had rested on Amelie, the girl lost her balance under the shocking weight and dropped the baggage to the ground. _Great, _she thought. _I try to be normal and carry my bags like everyone else does when, of course, I drop them on the fucking ground right in front of the headmaster. _Blowing out a long breath she attempted to pick up the bag again but miserably failed, her arm throbbing in pain. Crabblesnitch sneered at the sorry excuses for students and called out to a nearby student to help.

"I expect to see you bright and early in class tomorrow, bags or not, Ms. Amelie." Crabblesnitch casually remarked as he turned on his heel away from Peter and Amelie and towards another student. He was walking up to a tall, slender boy with dark hair. Amelie could see the unmistakable rage stemming from Crabblesnitch's face as he conversed with the boy. She kept staring until Peter whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "Oh, great. _He's _back." Looking sadly at the ground, Peter straightened his vest while looking completely fearful.

Amelie turned to look at the red haired boy who had crumpled on to the concrete, chin resting on his arms that were resting precariously on his knees. She crouched down next to Peter in an effort to be sensitive towards the boy's sudden change in demeanor. Amelie lightly reached out her arm and, ever so slightly, touched the boy's arm.

Peter flinched and jumped back at the contact while whipping his head around to look at the girl. Amelie tilted her head while looking at Peter, questions filling her head. She picked the first one that sounded good.

"Who's back?" Amelie asked Peter with worry in her voice. She hadn't even gotten to the dorms yet and already her life was unfolding like a bad TV drama. Her worry intensified as Peter remained silent.

After a full minute, Peter looked straight ahead and uttered one word.

"Gary."

* * *

**I would love your reviews, this is my first fanfic! Let me know how you like it :)**


	3. Crazy Bitch

Gary.

The single word that evoked a frightful shiver out of Pete. His mannerisms surprised Amelie, who thought that such intense fear was only to be reserved to a figure like the devil.

Eyebrows raised, the girl turned to Pete and leaned in a bit closer to him. "Who is Gary?"

With that single question, Pete rose to his feet in an instant and reached out a hand impatiently to Amelie. She took it tentatively, gauging his reaction. Once she was pulled up to his level, Pete's body became stiff as he crossed his arms.

"Come with me." It came out as quiet as possible. Pete frantically began to struggle against Amelie's luggage, but to no avail. The weak upper body of the boy was apparent as he could not even lift the case off the ground using all his might.

Amelie glanced again towards the headmaster and the boy named Gary while Pete struggled with the bags. Given, they were across the courtyard, practically standing in the street while Pete and Amelie were already at the fountain. She could see no sinister intents or look about the brunette, at least from this distance. Turning her head back to look as Pete yelped in pain at the strain of the bags, she picked the boy up from under his arms.

"Peter, don't worry about my bags. I'm sure there is someone around here that can help."

"A-Amelie, you don't understand… I have to get out of here… now. You have to get out of here," he desperately cried.

Despite her usual paranoid tendencies, even Amelie thought that Pete was being a smidge ridiculous. Acting as if the boy talking to the headmaster was a psycho serial killer or something. She chuckled lightly which further upset Pete.

"What's the problem? Why can't you tell me?"

"We aren't safe here. Come on, just help me carry these and we can make it there-" Pete pushed his entire body into the bags. No budge. It was useless, so Amelie looked around for a strong person that could help them.

She was being especially bold, considering her social anxiety. However, she reminded herself, this was going to be a new year and a better her. Besides, they were just people, they didn't bite. As the short brunette approached a group of muscled boys, her heart raced faster. Her palms got clammy and she could feel the moistness in her palms with her fingertips.

When she arrived at the group of white shirted boys, Amelie forced herself to smile and breathe normally.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me and my friend carry my bags to the girls dorm."Easy enough. It was a sentence, without mumbling or incoherency.

A particularly thick-headed boy built like a refrigerator scratched his head at the girl. Amelie had to bite her tongue to hold back her laughter as the boy looked like an overgrown ape wearing a shirt and jeans.

"Why should Russell help?" The beast roared at the girl. His knuckles flexed fiercely as the other boys stepped forward towards Amelie, leaving her trapped.

Her heart was practically out of her chest as her pulse quickened by the second. This was not how she wanted to start her year- being humiliated by some meatheads who didn't look like they could read. However, she feigned calm and shoved her hands in her pockets, the epitome of cool.

"I'm not strong enough, and you guys look like you could lift it up with your pinky," she joked nervously. _Why did I say that, _Amelie thought, shaming herself. _You talked to much and messed it up. Again._ But her mouth could not stop blabbing away, hoping to get the boys on her side.

"If you help me with my bags, I could help you with your homework," she said coolly. _Oh great, _she immediately thought. _I assumed that they are big buffoons that need help with their schoolwork. Now they are going to think I'm insulting them. Why do I speak again? _Amelie thought, wishing she was mute. It would make things a lot easier for her.

The other boys turned towards Russell and smiled evilly. A boy with bright blonde hair and horrible acne scars stepped towards Amelie with a sinister look on his face.

"I've got another idea, sweet thing," he cooed as he forcefully grabbed her chin up with his hand. Amelie stood frozen in place. She dare not move and get a black eye on the first day. The fact that she was concerned for others above herself did not help in escaping the rising tension.

A stray wisp of brown hair was pushed back by the boy's hand as he moved his mouth inches away from her ear.

"I'll carry those bags for you… and I'll expect repayment in my room tonight. Be sure to wear those shorts so I can see those fine legs," The blonde rasped in her ear, his voice a mix of complete seriousness and concealed laughter.

Amelie resisted the urge to shove him back, hoping that another student would help her. She kept her head locked but moved her eyes to Pete, who was cowering away from the bullies. _Help me, _she silently pleaded.

When the boy ran his hand over Amelie's tanned leg, she dug her elbow deep into the boy's chest, aiming right for his heart. The blonde winced, but he was strong. This girl was powerless under his command. Cat calls and whistles were deafening in Amelie's ears as she struggled against the powerful boys dragging her by the arms, forming a malicious circle and tossing her around.

"I wanna have her first!" The blonde yelled as he pulled on Amelie's wavy hair.

"No way, I saw her first!" A different boy shouted over the noise.

Amelie could not believe what was happening. Eyes squeezed shut, she finally bit on one of the boys' hands, hard. She could hear the _crunch _of a bone being ruptured. Immediately the boy took his hand back and slapped Amelie in the face with the back of his bloodied palm.

"Crazy bitch!" He yelled as he shoved her to the ground.

Amelie could not think, her hand rushing to the side of her face and feeling the warmness rising in her cheek. There was no hope left, she thought, and simply watched in horror as the boys rushed forward at her, when suddenly there was a large smacking sound that resembled the sound of thunder.

As she glanced up in horror, she saw Russell laying face down on the gravel. Her eyes traveled upwards until she saw her rescuer with his arm still raised, like he was going to strike again. The bullies forgot about Amelie, stepping over her to fight whoever dared get in the way of their precious game. As the blonde haired boy lunged forward, the other student quickly dodged his attack and clamped a firm hand around his neck. In the same instant, two other bullies charged like bulls about to head butt her savior. The boy used the wriggling blonde in his hand as a shield and the lumbering apes could not slow their charge to avoid hitting their friend.

Amelie got up in the commotion and began to sneak away, darting on the balls of her feet like a cheetah. Unfortunately, one of the bullies grabbed a hold of Amelie's hips and dragged her back forcefully to his eager body. The girl screamed and struggled against the pain, hoping to God that it would be over soon.

As if God had answered her prayers, two prefects in perfectly ironed navy blazers tackled the bullies to the ground as a third prefect kicked Amelie's blonde captor into the ground, face first.

"Everyone to the headmaster's office, NOW!" One of the prefects yelled over all the commotion. This seemed to garner the attention of the headmaster who was only a short distance away, who had either not seen the situation or chose to ignore it. Amelie hoped it was the former as the bullies were dragged down to the school entrance.

The girl hadn't even realized she had been lying on the ground, frozen in fear, until a hand reached out to her and pulled her feet to the ground.

Amelie's nerves had gone into overload and were past the point of no return. Her thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour and he central nervous system was rendered useless. She hadn't been standing for a few moments before her legs collapsed under her from the shock that coursed through her body.

Standing seemed impossible and _breathing _required Amelie's voluntary thoughts of _In, out. In out. _Combined with her sensory overload, she forgot to breathe and choked out in pain. The hand that had reached out was now a voice, leaned low over Amelie's still body.

"I'm here. Breathe," the husky voice soothed.

It hadn't been the high pitched voice of Pete, nor the bullies who were long gone from her presence, nor was it the headmaster as if he would get involved in a scuffle.

The girl simply lay on the concrete, eyes searching desperately for the voice that spoke to her. However, her vision was spotting black dots as she dipped out of consciousness. The last thing she felt was a pair of strong arms carrying her limp body off the ground. The last thing Amelie remembered hearing before passing out was her rescuer's voice, speaking in a low murmur either to himself or Amelie:

"I'm here."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome! Let me know what you think :)**


	4. The Stranger

"Ms. Engel, can you hear me?"

A mumble escaped the girl's lips as the voice rang through her ears. She didn't want to talk, only sleep.

"Ms. Engel, blink twice if you can hear me."

The voice vibrated inside her hear drum, creating a strange sensation for Amelie. It was like her brain was turned off and couldn't process the words as fast as they usually did. She struggled to remember _how _to blink, feeling for her eyelids as she opened them and closed them twice.

Her body lay still on the nurse's cot, surrounded by bright fluorescents that stung red underneath her eyelids.

"…Bright," she managed with slurred speech.

"Amelie, it is Friday. Do you know where you are right now?" The nurse asked, ignoring Amelie's fruitless attempts to catch more sleep.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes to see a middle aged woman with glasses and a white suit on. Her surroundings looked very sterile and organized. She looked up to the nurse wordlessly. Her thoughts were gone, the never-ending stream of consciousness had halted for once.

"Nurse."

"That's right. You were passed out since yesterday," the nurse said without skipping a beat. It seems she was practiced in giving the just-got-knocked-out-by-a-bully speech.

Her thoughts still fuzzy, Amelie lay her head back on the pillow and lead a heavy breath out. She had recalled some of the events of yesterday (_Had it only been a day? _she wondered to herself).

The nurse continued without a second glance at Amelie.

"You are very lucky that the prefects arrived when they did. You shouldn't be meddling around with people like that," the woman scolded. "You are liable to get yourself seriously hurt at this school. I see it every day." The nurse nodded to herself, tapping the cap of her pen to her chin thoughtfully. "Now why don't you be a good girl and go down to your dorm? Classes are already out for the day, so you can go home and relax."

Amelie shook her head, wrapping herself more deeply in covers.

"Don't know… dorm… bags" her voice mangled.

The nurse sighed in exasperation. Usually, kids didn't take this long to get their sorry asses out of the office and get into more trouble. With this girl, it was a process, explaining every detail like she was five.

"I have my helper here to guide you to your room. Ask him if you have any more questions, there are plenty of other brats I need to see today," she added the last part under her breath.

Amelie looked at the nurse with a glazed look, cocking her head to the side.

"O-okay."

Without another second to spare, the nurse called loudly out of her office: "Mr. Smith! I need your assistance!"

Amelie looked down at her body, bruises scattered across her suntanned arms and an icepack over her head. She immediately ripped off the blankets and stood to her feet, not wanting to bother the nurse. _I thought it was the nurse's job to care more about the students than herself.. _Amelie pondered.

As she adjusted her eyes to the light, she saw a shadowed figure standing in the doorway with arms crossed over his chest.

"Mr. Smith, today please. Don't think I won't call the headmaster on you, young man." The nurse snapped as the boy stepped into the light.

The student walked in and immediately caught Amelie's attention. He had deep, chocolate eyes with short yet slightly messy hair to match. His thick eyebrows were knit in an unreadable emotion; Amelie thought either wonder or anger. The boy stood at about six feet tall, wearing a teal colored sweater vest over a starched white dress shirt and gray slacks. His boots were very big and bulky- like they were used for running around a military base. However, the feature that stood out most about the boy was the prominent slash scar over the his left eye. It reached from his forehead, narrowly missing the eyeball, stretching down to his cheek.

A small sneer appeared over his lips as he faced the nurse. "Now, there's no need to do that, is there? I was just taking my time, that's all." His voice was sarcastic and biting towards the woman. Seemingly used to the boy's behavior, the nurse shrugged and threw Amelie's bags at the boy.

"Take her down to her dorm, Mr. Smith. You can handle that, can't you?" she mocked. Turning serious, she faced the teenager dead on. "I don't want to hear anything about a fight, a scuffle, a miscommunication, whatever you want to call it. There will be no dilly-dallying unless you want Dr. Crabblesnitch to-"

"Yeah, I got it, don't worry Marge, I know where the girls dorms are," he said with a wink.

She turned to her desk and began busily writing, ignoring the two teenagers.

"You may go," she prodded Amelie. As Amelie reached the doorway, the nurse handed her a bottle of medication.

"These are for the panic attacks. You seem to have a hard time relaxing, so if you need them take one."

Clutching the bottle, Amelie thanked the nurse and looked back at the boy. He had a blank expression on his face except for a very slight smile poking the corner of his lips.

"Try not to miss me too much, Marge." He jeered at the nurse as he effortlessly slung the bags over his shoulder.

Walking out of the nurse's office was hard. After being passed out for so long, Amelie had difficulty performing even the simplest of actions like walking. Silently, the boy slowed his pace to match the girl's, looking at her suspiciously.

"Don't die on me," he said jokingly, but with some seriousness in his tone. "You would make the third person this year."

Amelie looked with a shocked look on her face to the boy's scarred face. He chuckled to himself and kept walking.

"Gee, you sure are strung out," the boy commented after walking in silence towards the dorms.

Amelie was looking for words to say that wouldn't betray her or make her look stupid in front of the boy.

"I know," she said.

_Wow. "I know"? You are socially inept. _

He let it slide, though, as they walked in silence for the rest of the walk.

Amelie thought he had seen him somewhere but that had to be impossible. She could barely even remember the few people she met yesterday, not that she wanted to.

"Do I know you?" she questioned him as they reached the steps of the girls dorm, the sunset looming in the distance.

Abruptly, the boy huffed and dropped the bags on the ground. He bent his knees and swiftly scooped his arms up under the girl.

"This feel familiar?" he said woodenly, almost like he was trying to humiliate her.

Amelie blushed as she felt the familiar feel of arms and tight, comforting grip. She darted her eyes and looked for a way to get down. "I don't need to be carried…" she whined softly as she shoved uselessly against the boy's sweater.

He ignored her requests and kicked the door open, walking down the girl's corridor until he was met by the doom supervisor. The boy continued coddling Amelie as if he didn't trust her ability to walk by herself.

"Special delivery," The boy smirked as the teacher looked crazily at the boy.

"What on Earth-"

"I was told to bring her to the dorms and here she is, signed sealed delivered. Now if you could just point us to her room, I'll be on my way."

"Normally, Smith, I wouldn't trust you carrying a poor battered girl looking for her bedroom, but I have heard rumors that you helped Amelie here at the…" she cleared her throat, "incident."

The boy growled, despite the teacher's deathly glare. Amelie glanced up at his eyes, sparkling with intensity.

"No one trusts me? Tell me something I don't know, teach. Look, I can drop her off here or you can tell me where the room is. And I'm not sure anyone in this building can carry much more than a purse with daddy's money in it," he said scathingly. The teacher rolled her eyes and pointed to the third room on the left.

"Don't get smart Smith, you're on probation. Don't go mucking up a new student now," she warned, the warnings falling deaf on the boy's ears as he glided to the door. With Amelie still in his arms, he entered the room, shut the door with his foot and lay the shivering girl on the bed.

She had still not changed out of her clothes from the previous day and the shorts were exposing her legs to the cold of building.

The boy looked down at her resting body, his eyes travelling from her scuffed up white shoes to her bronzed body covered with summer clothing. The girl's eyes closed, still drowsy from everything that had happened. That made Gary feel a smidge better about staring at her body, but only a smidge- he would have done it even if she was awake.

His intense eyes glazed over the small rounding of her breasts, appreciating the tight shirt that clung to them. When he finally got to her eyes, she opened them slowly and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Who are you?" She said with curiosity. Her brain had turned off again. She wasn't worried that there was a boy much taller and stronger than her sitting on the edge of her bed. Amelie felt content with the emptiness in her head as she regained control of her breathing.

The brunette gave her a crooked smile as he stood up, walking to the door.

"Wait!" she gasped, not wanting to be alone with the thoughts that were sure to come rushing back after the meds wore off.

Looking slightly over his shoulder at the girl, he gave a crooked smile and leaned his hand up against the wall, staring deep into her eyes. She almost flinched from the intensity of the look.

"Gary Smith, a pleasure to be your acquaintance." He bowed deeply and laughed manically to himself as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**I'd love your reviews! :)**


	5. Sleeping Beauty

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Your prince awaits you."

Amelie looked cautiously, revealing none other than Gary Smith sitting on her bed.

She opened her mouth to scream at the shock, but Gary quickly shushed her with his large hand over her lips. Amelie protested by thrashing up in bed and in turn Gary pinned her wrists down to her side with one of his arms.

"Tut tut… this is the thanks I get for saving a fair maiden?" Gary snickered, a grin flashing wildly across his features.

_What is he doing? What am I doing? _Amelie questioned herself. She never had guy friends back home, save the occasional family friend, much less a boyfriend. Amelie couldn't tell if he was flirting, sadistic or a mixture of both. It scared and amused her, but she forced herself to frown as she tried to kick Gary's chest hovering over her own body.

_No. I need to scream. _

She took a deep breath, preparing to yell her lungs out for help. Amelie might have found Gary oddly attractive; however, she didn't know how well intentioned a guy was who watched her in her sleep.

This time, Gary swung one of his heavy boots over Amelie's body, placing his knee in between her legs and nearly hitting her in the face with the black rubber sole. His kneeled over Amelie's stiffened form, knees on either side of her left leg, levitating his crotch just above her thigh.

Although Amelie could feel the tingling sensation in her body as Gary leaned his torso closer and closer. She was choking on air, the room seeming to tilt on an axis as Gary pierced at her golden eyes with his dark brown. There was a strange sparkle in the boy's eye as if he had just thought of a devious plan.

_His hand is still on my mouth. I can stop this._

With a scrunched up face, pouting as much as possible, Amelie darted out her tongue against her captor's rough hand hoping to gross him out. It had always worked for her older brothers when they were fighting.

However, this seemed to only widen Gary's sick grin as he kept the hand in place.

"Wow," he purred seductively. "I had no idea you were such a _freak_, Amelie."

Suddenly, Gary's face was dug into the nape of Amelie's neck. The girl could smell the wonderful scent of him that seemed to combine not only cologne, but something else uniquely Gary.

_No, this isn't right. For all you know, he will take advantage of you right now. _

But before she could back out, she felt a hot breath of air followed by a wet tongue gliding across the length of her neck from her jaw line to her collarbone, and all resolve was lost. The room continued to spin as Amelie closed her eyes softly… then she was suddenly jerked awake.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Whaa..?" Amelie jolted up in her bed. She quickly scanned the room and with a sigh of relief (and some disappointment) there was no Gary to be found.

The clock read 5:21. That meant she had approximately two and a half hours to wake up for her first full day of classes. She still had no idea where to go as Pete had ran off after the bully encounter and Gary had only succeeded in bringing her to the dorm rooms.

_Great. Now I'll never go to sleep. _

She folded her arms across her chest. The room felt cold and empty without her posters, bookshelves and pictures in it. Then she automatically started to reach under the bed, forgetting that _The Velveteen Rabbit _had not been unpacked from her bag.

_Where the fuck are my bags?! _

She panicked, jumping out of bed in her outfit from yesterday and hair ratted up from her slumber. Amelie's heart began to pump faster, her throat drying out, the walls closing around her. It was nowhere to be found. Then she remembered- Gary had dropped them to carry her to the dorm. How sweet, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Without putting on a robe or even slippers, Amelie rushed outside the main doors into the cool air of dawn. The sky was still relatively black with the moon disappearing in view.

The bag wasn't anywhere. She looked by the steps. Behind the bushes. Even going around to the back of the building. Nothing.

_Why does this always happen to me? _

Crying silently to herself, Amelie put her hand in her hands as she sat on the concrete floor, mind racing at a rapid pace.

_I can't go to class like this! I'll never find my books now. What if someone stole the bag? What kind of sicko takes a bag full of clothes that aren't theirs? Great. Just great. My parents would be so proud of me._

Maybe a soda would help her fraying mood. There was a soda machine right in front of the main school doors. Awesome.

Amelie walked barefoot in the serene calmness of the school grounds. There were no prefects stalking the grounds, none that she could see at least, and it was quite nice to have a quiet time to think.

Her bliss only lasted for a moment as she got to the soda machine realizing she had no money-it was all in the bag she had lost.

_Way to go, retard. _

_It's not my fault it got stolen._

_Yes it is and you know it. _Her other half scorned her. _Maybe if you weren't so desperate all the time for attention then you would have noticed the bag on the ground._

She couldn't think of a logical counterargument to her conscience, which made her more upset. Everything seemed to be Amelie's fault, no matter what. At this point she was going to try to accept it instead of fight it.

_Might as well go back to the room. Maybe you can hide there for the day, or even better, for the rest of your life, you failure._

Amelie turned her back to the school, wondering which way she had come from. She still hadn't memorized the confusing layout of the school. The fact that she had forgot to put on her glasses made the search even more difficult, as all words seemed to blur together in a dizzying mess.

Her gut told her to go to the dorm closest to the school. It looked just like it had yesterday: thick brick walls and a pair of steps. That was good enough for her.

Creeping inside the dorm doors, Amelie was immediately greeted by a friendly common room with a couch, television and… a soda on the coffee table!

By this point the fact that this dorm was definitely not the girls' did not seem to register to the girl who was so highly strung by her nerves that the caffeine beckoned to her across the way. She made sure to tiptoe into the room and slowly lift the can off the table as swift as a cat.

_Easy enough. _

The first gulp was so satisfying. Soda had never tasted so good after the past few days. It quenched her thirst that was trapped in the back of her throat and felt the carbonation tingle in her mouth.

She side stepped onto the couch next to the table, making sure to look behind her. At least she could have a few moments of joy before the inevitable crash later and the rest of her worries far behind her.

Her eyes began to glaze over when suddenly she saw something on the table. It wasn't just any something: it was _The Velveteen Rabbit_. And not just the book, but _her _book. It was recognizable by the wear and tear she had become so used to after multiple reads.

How dare someone take her book, the book she held so dearly to her heart. Amelie clutched the book up to her chest and breathed in the old musty smell of the pages. At least the book hadn't been destroyed. It was safe.

Amelie opened the book and leaned back into the cushion of the couch. It had always helped her sleep before and she was sure it would work now.

The book hadn't been open for a full minute when Amelie slowly closed her eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around the book. She was content, if only for that moment.

The time had passed quickly.

_There are never enough hours in a day. _

Amelie lay silently with her body facing away from the sofa. She was taking advantage of the restful sleep and hadn't noticed the loud click-clack of boots stomping on the hardwood floor around her.

Looking amusedly down at Amelie was Gary Smith. He noticed the book in her arms and tried to make out the title from the cover of her arms. She was fast asleep anyway, so Gary pried the book from her tightened grip without waking her up.

He continued to gaze in wonder at the soft innocence of the girl laying on the couch. The way her hair gently fell past her shoulders, the soft curve of her waist against her hips, her parted lips that took in slow breaths. Gary could have reached out and touched her then, but he restrained himself.

He had to play nice and stay off the radar in order to gain the trust back of Crabblesnitch. It wasn't his ideal situation, but it was better to go back to school and perform menial activities for the staff than go insane in Happy Volts.

Crabblesnitch had droned on about the girl in detail to Gary, explaining that she was to be aided by Gary in order to receive credit towards his probabtion sentence. 100 hours of community work. Yuck.

The chick had academic savvy, which instantly attracted Gary because everyone and their uncle at the school was nearly brain dead. It also didn't hurt that she was the most beautiful girl he'd seen at Bullworth, perhaps in a long time. Having a new girl on his side would help him regain the trust of his other classmates, perhaps even the brainless clique leaders. It was too perfect. Gary licked his lips in anticipation.

A small part of him longed for the affection of anyone, especially a girl, but he would never openly admit that to anyone. He'd sooner let Pee-pants piss over Gary's dead body.

He would have to wait until just the right time, Gary told himself, a slow grin appearing on his face. This was a challenge that Gary could not refuse. He would turn out the new girl faster than Mr. Burton could say "underage". All it took was time.

He had forgotten about the book in his hand he had taken from Amelie's grip and flipped it over to read the title. _The Velveteen Rabbit. _He had never been one for books, preferring reading about history's greatest dictators and war time strategies. Stories were simply a waste of time that could be used to plot.

However, he looked once more at the sleeping girl, softly snoring into the air. Gary stifled a chuckle and sat down in the arm chair, opened page one and began to read. Perhaps this book was useful if the girl had been clutching to it like a child would a stuffed animal.

_"There was once a velveteen rabbit…"_

* * *

**I love reading reviews and knowing you guys enjoy the story :)**


	6. Birds and Bees

"C'mon.. wake up. Wake up, Amelie."

A voice said impatiently as her body was shaken by a looming figure. She wasn't sure if the voice was real or not. As she opened her eyes, she saw Gary was shoving Amelie by her shoulders with a sense of urgency. The girl smiled drunkenly, believing she was still in a dream.

"Nooooo…" she said playfully, closing her eyes as she reached for a lock of Gary's hair with her fingers. Amelie pulled the hair towards her nose, inhaling the luscious smell of Gary and all his glory.

_This couldn't be real. Your brain is playing tricks on you again. _

Gary concealed a smirk as he gently untangled Amelie's grasp from his brunette hair. He had allowed Amelie to stay on the sofa, interested in watching her sleep. That and the fact that _The Velveteen Rabbit_ immediately disinterested Gary as soon as he saw a picture on the first page.

Gary Smith had no patience for childish readings. Anyway, watching Amelie sleep had turned him on, in a sick had a lovely breathing rhythm that occasionally sped up while she was dreaming. He imagined being the reason her breathing sped up, hearing her tiny gasps for air break the silence…

"Unless you want to get detention, I highly suggest we get moving _now _rather than later. Or, you can lie here like a pathetic excuse for a human being." He taunted. "Don't want to be late for your daily ass kissing, now do we?"

Gary might have been an asshole, but at least he was consistent. He never showed signs of care or compassion, which was the easier way to deal with people. Gary was the only person he needed anyway. But deep in the deep trenches of his psychotic mind, at the pit of his ice cold heart, was a burning feeling crying out for affection.

_Fuck. You're not dreaming._

Amelie yanked her arm back from Gary's scalp and her face turned a furious shade of red. Without looking him in the eyes, she got herself up from the couch and paced the room nervously.

Gary snorted and began to walk after her. "Did you sneak into the boys dorms to see your little girlfriend Petey and get stage fright?"

A harsh feeling of pain went through Amelie's stomach. She barely knew who Gary was… why was he such a prick?

_It's probably my ratty hair. I haven't brushed it since Wednesday… Ugh! And I smell horrible, he probably thinks I don't use deodorant. _

Despite Gary's crude attitude, Amelie wanted to be on good terms with him. A tiny bit of her was motivated by her superficial attraction to Gary, but mostly she just wanted to be liked. She longed to be the person everyone was friends with, the person that was easy-going, cool, and definitely not socially awkward. She would crack Gary somehow, she decided to herself.

Amelie stopped in her tracks which allowed Gary to slink gracefully to her front. She looked at him with anxious eyes which she tried with her cool voice but Gary could see right through her mask.

"Nope, just lost my way to the dorms."

"Oh, that makes sense. I totally can see how the huge lettering of _Boys _could be mistaken for _Girls."_ Gary spat, laughing more lightheartedly.

"C'mon, Crabblesnitch said you were supposed to be our academic star!" He proclaimed in a game show host voice. Gary stepped to her side and threw an arm over Amelie's shoulder, his other arm reaching far out in front of him. "Bullworth's last hope! Quick, get the phones, we need the Champion of the Spelling Bee to save us!"

_Gary sure knew how to play up the dramatics. It was kind of endearing in a way, even though his words were meant to be harsh. Or was he joking?_

She couldn't decide yet.

"Ha ha. Funny." Amelie deadpanned. Gary's grin grew wider with malice. She noticed his arm was still slung around her.

"Now, are you going to get me out of here or what?" Looking up with a hand on her hip. Two could play at this game.

"Oh no, I've upset the Bee! Well, will you accept my apology of saving your ass before all the morons in the dorm wake up?" Tauntingly, he strengthened his grip around Amelie's body.

Before she could answer, Gary lowered his arm to her waist, pulling her to his side tightly as he led them down the hallway.

Just in time too, because Amelie heard the beep of multiple alarm clocks going off at once, boys shuffling around to get out of bed.

Without knocking, Gary swung the door open to his room with a dramatic air. "And here we have the girliest boy at school, Bullworth's one and only… Femmeboy!"

Pete was sitting up in his bed as he looked startled at Amelie. His gaze locked in on the tight grip Gary dangerously close to Amelie's hips. Gary noticed his glare, grabbing Amelie's hand and snaking it around Gary's waist, holding it under his own hand. Warmth from her hand spread on to his icy cold one, sending a jolt of nerves up Gary's spine.

The sudden closeness evoked a small gasp out of Amelie, but she refused to lose her cool, at least in front of Gary. Besides, she had never held hands with a guy. Gary felt like an icicle slowly melting with her warmth.

Gary curled up his lip, baring his teeth at Pete. "Do I sense jealousy, Femmeboy? I didn't think you were into girls," he laughed. "If I had known, I would have set you up with a nice one… perhaps Eunice would have you?"

Amelie didn't see the humor, but she giggled anyways. It felt good to be on Gary's side, caught in his grip. Pete rolled his eyes and ignored the jab. "Amelie… what are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"We're banging, can't you tell? Oh, I forgot, you haven't had the talk yet," Making invisible quotes around 'talk'. "I'll tell you when you're older, son."

Pete whined out in protest. "C'mon Gary, quit joking! If she doesn't get to class today then you'll both be in trouble… Crabblesnitch will-"

"Geez, calm down Petey. Is it your time of the month or something?" Gary couldn't pass up the opportunity to rag on Pete. It was too easy yet hilarious every time.

"I was looking for my bag but I couldn't find it, then I got lost going back to the girls dorm and ended up on the couch," Amelie interjected quickly. She looked back and forth looking for a reaction on either of the boys. Gary was still smiling evilly while Petey's face was so concerned he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, I was out walking with Jimmy when we saw it outside the dorm. He brought it back here so no one would steal it." Pete explained to Amelie, avoiding Gary's glare that said Pete had clearly killed his mood. The mention of Jimmy's name made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up with an animal instinct.

"Well where is it? I still have no idea where to go to class." Amelie fidgeted under Gary's hold, going looking for the suitcases. Gary loosened her hand that rested on his hip, but kept his arm tight around her waist, guiding her around the room. His dominance remained.

She immediately noticed the navy blue backpack and suitcase rested in the opposite corner of the room behind a desk. The backpack slipped over her shoulders while Amelie stared the suitcase down on the floor.

The wheels had been busted off because of some freak airplane mishap but her parents had never bothered to buy a new one. Lifting was obviously out of the question for her or Petey. Gary was quick to notice this and made an effort to swing the suitcase up under one arm effortlessly while still clutching on to Amelie. Gary was slender but obviously a lot stronger than he looked.

"Alright, Femmeboy, I know you would love to stay and play dress-up, but get out." Gary bared his teeth at Petey.

"But I-"

"Now."

Without another word, Petey rolled out of bed in his satin pajamas and looked worried at Amelie. She shrugged with a 'what-are-you-going-to-do' look while secretly thrilled at Gary's initiative. As the door shut behind Petey, Gary turned to look at Amelie and set the suitcase down on his bed.

She smiled at him innocently. After tucking a lock of hair behind Amelie's ear, the boy drew her in tight with both of his arms. Their chests pressed against one another and in the next second, he stepped back from her.

"I'll be waiting." Gary backtracked out of the room and shut the door with a loud click.

_Wow. How does he do that? Come off as scary and… attractive at the same time? _

Amelie began to collect her thoughts as she opened the suitcase with a large swing. Thankfully, all of her items were still there. Even the wallet that was in plain sight on top of the clothing.

The girl looked at herself in the dresser mirror and groaned. Her hair was an utter mess, falling around in split chunks, not to mention it hadn't been washed since her arrival. That was the first thing to do, she decided. But this wasn't like home- there were _community bathrooms_. Shudder. Showering would have to wait.

Hurriedly, she fished out a hair brush and yanked her naturally wavy hair to detangle it. She ripped her shorts and t-shirt off, glancing at the door to make sure it was closed.

_Who knows? Gary could open the door at any moment, exposing you._

Amelie rummaged through her clothing and thankfully found the school uniform her parents had bought. The outfit included an ugly pleated plaid skirt that was about knee length, a white button down blouse and a red tie. She had never worn a tie, much less tied one, so she avoided the piece of clothing as she pulled the skirt over her curvy hips and buttoned the blouse to the top.

_Not too bad. _

As she was pulling up her socks and Mary Janes, a knock on the door made her wince as she turned to the sound.

"Let's go, Princess. Prince Charming's ready for the ball," Gary called impatiently through the door.

Amelie quickly gargled some mouthwash she had in her bag and spit in the sink. Hands gripped the sides as she took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. Her contacts burned as she blinked her eyes clear.

_I'm ready… I think._

She grabbed the tie off the sheet and opened the door to a stunned Gary. The boy looked her head to toe with a Cheshire grin.

"Shut up," she broke out before he could say a word. "How do you tie a tie?"

The brunette's face scrunched up with concentration as he held up the tie to the light.

"Hm…" He hummed as he calmly tied the piece of silky cloth, twisting the material under his long fingers into an elaborate knot. A thumb pressed down on the top of the knot as Gary's other hand pulled on the end of the tie.

During the tying, Amelie's eyes cautiously looked at Gary's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, a button popped from the top of her collar with the twist of Gary's fingers. Amelie flinched and kept her eyes fixed on Gary.

"You look a little too covered up… too nice." Gary explained as he continued unbuttoning further down her shirt. Amelie grabbed his hand as he was about to pop the button above her breasts and pushed him away from her.

"What? You want guys to notice you, that's what you wear. Unless you think you'll woo the captain of the football team with your super spelling," His lewd voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What if I don't want guys to notice me?"

Gary laughed as he left the button alone, running a hand through his hair.

"Too late."

* * *

**Is it bad to be this attracted to a fictional character? If right the answer is no, then I don't want to be right.**


	7. Truants

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air once the pair had arrived at the school's main doors. Confidence was wearing out of Amelie whose anxious thoughts were creeping up on her again. Gary, much out of character for him, had no idea what to say to keep the conversation going. He was thinking too hard about Amelie, about his feelings, questioning his feelings, everything.

A girl had never made Gary Smith feel this way before, let alone anyone. She didn't treat him like dirt, although he had already become pretty much immune to the hateful stares from his classmates and teachers.

What confused Gary was _why _she was acting this way. There was nothing in it for her, except the prospect of a new friend. But that was a laugh to Gary, who had never had any real friends. Besides, if Amelie wanted a friend, she could easily make friends with anyone else; all she had to do was assimilate to a clique and she was in.

But this girl was different. This girl didn't want to fall under the brainwashing of the Preps or even follow the well-laid out path the Nerds probably had waiting for her. She wanted to be herself, and that was it. In a way, she was like Gary-which scared him.

He didn't want her to be like him: to feel internal agony of loneliness, insanity, and isolation.

And he definitely didn't want her to know that he was using her for his own selfish reasons.

Amelie acknowledged the silence by looking up at Gary with her wide, golden eyes. Despite the dark circles forming under her tired eyelids, she appeared to be glowing.

Gary looked down at her, forcing himself to stretch the muscles he knew were used for smiling. He felt like an animal bearing its teeth. It was unnatural to smile genuinely without mocking something or somebody. And he still couldn't figure out _why _he was smiling. Sure, Amelie was a beautiful girl, but Gary had seen plenty of other girls before that were better looking… but they didn't have such a strong pull on him. As cliché as it sounded, there was something about her.

"Um… Gary? Where are we going?"

Gary snapped back into his relaxed expression and turned his eyes away from Amelie. If Gary Smith had ever been embarrassed at any point, it was now. Even Amelie could notice the slight rush of pink running to Gary's pale face.

"English. Taught by our very own Hemingway," As Gary pushed open the door to the classroom, Amelie noticed a middle aged man with a whiskey in hand. She gasped at turned to look at Gary.

"What, you didn't know that Hemingway was a miserable drunk? You've got a lot to learn," Gary gave her a wink as he motioned to a seat beside him. The room was half-way filled with students too talkative to even hear what the teacher was saying. On the other hand, it looked like the professor was mumbling drunkenly to himself rather than teaching.

"ALRIGH-*hic* KIDS. SIDDOWN AND CHEW THE FAT WITH ME, EH? THAT SONNOVA BITCH HATTRICK…" Mr. Galloway burped loudly as his bottle smashed against the desk. The few kids that were paying attention looked fascinated rather than worried about their teacher's condition. Gary looked on with amusement.

"I'M TELLIN YA… HE HAD IT OUT FOR ME SINCE I STEPPED FOOT ON THIS *hic* DAMNED HELLHOLE…"

"So, any questions?" Gary smirked as saw the horrified look on Amelie's delicate features.

"Wha.. how?" Amelie's words jumbled out with shock. Her old school was Harvard compared to Bullworth, which was saying something. Gary's long, pale hand reached out to grab Amelie's. She looked down at their twined hands, blushing at the contact.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. The old bastard will never notice. Let's do something fun."

_What are you doing cutting class? _Amelie's subconscious interrupted her thoughts just on cue. _Do you want to be like the rest of them? Brainless, unfocused, they aren't GOING anywhere! And now you're skipping to hang out with some boy? What's next, cigarettes, booze, sex-_

Some other part of Amelie's brain spoke up. _No. I'm not having this conversation. Now shut up or he's going to notice something is wrong._

The girl bit her bottom lip nervously and looked again at her hand resting in Gary's. It felt safe and comforting. Gary hadn't tried to hurt her like the other boys. And there wasn't going to be any learning in that classroom.

Gary ducked his head closer to Amelie and tightened his grip. He got out of his desk nearly yanking Amelie on to the ground as she held on to him. Stifling back a chuckle, he murmured "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," She muttered to herself.

They snuck out of the classroom, which wasn't very difficult considering Mr. Galloway's head was face down on his desk and the rest of the students were talking. Gary held a finger up to his lips, tugging Amelie's arm behind him so that he was leading. After checking the all clear the pair sprinted down the staircase and through the doors with no prefects in sight.

Once outside the doors, Gary led Amelie to the crumbling stone wall with a decent space to jump over the partition near the boy's dorm.

"Gary," Amelie whispered as they sped quickly across the cobblestone. "I can't."

He made to move to stop as he hurdled over the wall on to ground. The tall boy stared back at her with a small smile on his lips. "You can do it, Amelie. Trust me."

"HEY! WHO GOES THERE?" A prefect yelled in the distance.

Amelie felt a shock in her chest as the panic rushed through her veins. Gary motioned to her with his outstretched down below her. Choosing the better fate, Amelie leaped down the wall into Gary's strong arms that held her as he ran across the cement near the boy's dorm and towards the auto shop.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Again, I'm glad you guys are reading the story. This is my first fanfiction so I'm still a bit new at this. Please review if you can :)**


	8. Beach Bums

_"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken"_

_-Fyodor Dostoevsky__  
_

* * *

Once they arrived at Bullworth's auto shop, Gary pulled Amelie to the first garage holding an array of bicycles. Gary practically jumped on the first bike in the row and guided for Amelie to stand on the back of the shocks.

"Hurry!"

Without giving her time to think, Gary pulled Amelie towards the bike and she stepped on the shocks. "Hold on if you want to live," Gary warned as he began to furiously pedal out of Bullworth's gate. Amelie wrapped her arms around Gary's waist and pushed her face into his back. It was scary enough being chased by prefects, but the overwhelming speed of the bike made Amelie sick to her stomach. However, what she felt was an unusual adrenaline rush.

Amelie had never so much as gotten a scolding from a teacher. Now she was skipping class with a boy quickly getting away from authority. It filled her heart with an ache unlike her usual panic. The feeling was freeing and fleeting. Her face was slapped with rushing wind as she picked her head up to look back at the prefects. They hadn't gotten to the gate yet, which was a good sign.

Gary had already passed over the bridge when Amelie lost sight of the school's gates. The prefects were nowhere in sight. Gary slowed down the pace of the bike to catch his breath. Amelie leaned herself into the teal sweater vest, feeling the soft fabric tickle her skin. She breathed in Gary's heady scent. Amelie felt a light bump, and the sound of seagulls filled her ears.

They had ended up at Bullworth's beach. The green-blue water was relatively calm as small waves crashed on the shore. Gary stopped the bike and let Amelie get off before stepping off himself. Once his feet hit the ground, he kicked off his socks and shoes and rolled up his slate gray slacks, revealing his powerful calves. Not soon after, he pulled off his sweater vest and crumpled it on the ground, revealing his white dress shirt underneath.

"The sand feels nice," Gary dug his toes into the sand as he treaded over to the water. Blue ripples rushed over Gary's feet and he shivered from the cold water. He walked into the sea until the water reached just below his knees. The waves rippled around Gary from his disturbance.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He turned his head to smirk at Amelie, who had been gazing at Gary. His dark brown eyes beckoned to her from the water. The sun beamed down on Gary and he looked radiant as he ever had been.

_Just get in the water. What's the problem?_

"Alright, hang on a second," Amelie pushed off her shoes and peeled the socks from her legs. Gary grinned with a gleam in his eye and Amelie slowly padded her bare feet into the coolness of the water.

"It's cold!" She cried, walking closer to Gary. The water was nearly up to her hips, pushing her skirt up from the waves. Her hands went down to her sides, furiously trying to cover herself up.

"No kidding. What, are you afraid of a little water?" He scoffed. In an instant, Gary tore headfirst into the water towards the girl. Some of the splash landed on Amelie's face and she squeezed her eyes shut to avoid the drops. Somehow, Gary was able to swim swiftly under the water despite the heavy weight of his clothes.

A strong force pulled Amelie's feet from under her and her body jolted into the water below. Gasps escaped her mouth as she resurfaced. Gary appeared out of the water and laughed at Amelie.

"Nice one, jerk." Amelie splashed at Gary's face and slicked her chestnut hair back with her hands. Smiling, he swam closer and lay on his back, floating aimlessly around Amelie.

"Hey, you're the one that got in the water. Don't get in the ocean if you can't swim with the sharks." Turning his head to flash his teeth at her, they appeared pointy like a great white's. "By the way, nice bra," he remarked, glancing at her chest.

Looking down in horror, Amelie saw her white shirt had become drenched, leaving her black bra completely visible. She crossed her arms across her chest instinctively and bit her lip to prevent a gasp from escaping.

_Way to go! A black bra with a white shirt. No way that was going to stand out. Everyone probably saw and didn't want to tell you, because it's so much funnier to laugh behind your back. You shouldn't have gotten in the water in the first place._

Anxiety rushed to her head like a strong river breaking through a dam. Once the thoughts started, they didn't stop until her entire brain was flooded with worry.

_This bra is so cheap and ugly. Why don't you shop for sexy lingerie like every other girl? Right, you think you are morally superior because you're a virgin. Which, by the way, isn't your choice. Who would want to touch you?_

It was almost as if her brain was a faucet that had the handles yanked off, letting the water flood the sink and the floor. Her brain couldn't handle the influx of thoughts and pounded against her skull, giving her a splitting headache.

_No one likes you. Obviously, Gary just feels bad for you because you're the new girl and he doesn't actually like you. Why would he call out your bra like that? And really, black with white? Do you ever think? God, why can't you be normal for once?_

Gary instantly noticed the sudden silence besides the quiet sounds of the waves around them. The only person who reacted this badly to his snide remarks was Petey. The difference was that he sincerely meant to insult Petey, because he was a pathetic twerp, unlike Amelie. But it was so natural for Gary to be biting to everyone, and everyone expected it from _him_, so he couldn't have foreseen her reaction.

Her eyes began to well up but she quickly turned away from Gary so he couldn't see and make fun of her anymore than he already had.

_Fucking crybaby. You're sixteen for crying out loud. Now he's going to tell everyone that you cried like a little girl. Just another reason for people to hate you._

Gary couldn't force himself to say "sorry", even though he did feel bad for Amelie. He could tell she was upset, he wasn't sure why, and he didn't know how to apologize. Silently, he glided through the water up and stood behind Amelie's back. There were slight sniffling sounds coming from her nose.

Gary's large hands wrapped around her hips and turned her around to face him. The water spun her around effortlessly. Amelie's eyes looked slightly puffy and red already. She looked down at the water, refusing to look Gary in his eyes.

Keeping one hand on her hip, Gary reached up his other hand and stroked Amelie's cheek softly with his thumb. It was a sincere act of tenderness that surprised Gary himself, but he showed no readable signs of emotions on his face. Gary closed the remaining space between them and Amelie shivered as Gary ducked his head and placed his soft lips on her ear.

"Did I offend you? That was never my intention," he purred. The slight vibration of his mouth sent a shock down Amelie's spine. "I think you look fantastic with or without the bra," His voice dripped sweet and smooth like honey. This sent Amelie's nerves over the edge, but in a good way. She realized her headache was gone and she was more worried about the literal shivers going over her body. Amelie's limbs were paralyzed but she managed to look up at the scarred boy in awe.

Unsurprisingly, Gary noticed her vibrations as he placed his hand on the small of Amelie's back. "Oh, you're shivering," He smirked against her ear with a low chuckle. "Come here Amelie, I'll warm you up."

And with that, his smooth lips hovered over Amelie's shocked mouth. She held her breath.

"Only if you want it," his hot breath danced across her face, lips only a fraction away from hers.

Amelie's brain had turned off. There was no second guessing, no conscience arguing against her, nothing. It felt nice, so she reveled in the tenderness of the moment before inching closer to place her lips delicately on his.

Their lips were gentle at first, then Gary crushed his mouth hard over hers. Amelie didn't know what to do because kissing was completely new to her. Abruptly, a wet tongue began skimming against her lower lip, looking for entry. The passion from Gary's lips forced Amelie's open, allowing him to consume her in the kiss. The only thing she could feel was the tingling sensation moving down her body. She allowed him to take over.

And then in an instant, Gary let go and moved his mouth off hers. Amelie whined slightly at the loss of contact. He hovered over her with a sneer.

"I don't think I believe you," Gary growled in her face. "Do you want me or not?"

Amelie turned her face up to Gary. The first thing she noticed, besides the unwavering lust in his eyes, was the large slash over the right half of his face. It was menacing yet intriguing, much like Gary. The cut must have been so deep that it couldn't fully heal, and the thought made her wince. Gary stared at her without moving a muscle, watching her eyes drift across his face.

Slowly, she brought her wet hand up to Gary's face and stroked the broken skin. Gary hissed under his breath. Amelie could feel the jagged edges, the raised skin of the scar attempting to heal the injury. He closed his eyes under her touch. Then Amelie raised her head up to the scar and began to brush the length of it lightly with her lips. Gary kept his eyes shut.

She began to kiss the scar, going from the top of his forehead down to his jawbone. Each kiss felt like a butterfly's wings fluttering across Gary's skin. Amelie removed her face from his and delicately pressed her hand into his shapely face.

Nothing could stop Amelie at this point. Her brain had gone away long ago, her heart was in her stomach, the only sound was the light breath coming from their mouths. Her confidence had pushed her hormonal instincts over her thoughts. In another act of boldness, Amelie closed her eyes and pressed her mouth on Gary's. "I want you, Gary." She whispered against his lips, making him groan in pleasure.

This was all he needed.

Gary gripped his hands to Amelie's waist and crushed her lips against his. Amelie's hands moved from his face into his damp brown hair, yanking the tufts with her fingers. This caused Gary to moan again, forcing his tongue into her mouth once again. Amelie felt the soft warmth explore her mouth and unexpectedly sighed. There was a small bite on her lower lip that caused her to yelp and open her eyes. Gary snickered and grabbed her neck with one of her hands, pulling her back into the kiss.

There were so many things happening all at once that it was impossible for Amelie to think. All she knew was that she felt amazing and never wanted it to stop.

Suddenly, Gary's hands slid from Amelie's hip under her skirt and he firmly grasped her backside. Amelie squeaked but continued to mash her mouth against the boy. Groping her with both hands, he broke away from the kiss. Amelie locked her hands around Gary's neck and looked half-lidded at him, a small smile on her face. But he wasn't done.

Gary ducked his head once more and placed his lips on the side of Amelie's neck, stroking his tongue over her. Amelie's back arched as she shivered with pleasure. "G-Gary…" She choked, much to the delight of Gary. Wordlessly, he nibbled on the skin between her collarbone and neck. Amelie couldn't hang on much longer. "Please, Gary," She whined softly into his ear.

"Please what?" Gary demanded, his mouth paused against her neck.

Amelie didn't know what to say, she didn't have any idea how to form a coherent sentence. All she could utter was Gary's name over and over again. She had no idea what she wanted him to do, either. Amelie tried to recall the romantic scenes she had read about in books and seen in movies. What did they do? But at this point, everything was unclear except for her desire for Gary.

"Tell me what you want, or I'll stop." He growled threateningly into her skin. Sputtering, Amelie cried "Whatever you want, Gary. Just… Gary, PLEASE." And his frown turned into a devilish grin. In the next moment, Gary clamped his teeth into Amelie's neck and bit down, hard. She yowled partly in pain and satisfaction. Gary pressed his mouth over Amelie's neck and pushed his tongue over the wound, stinging the newly formed bruise. Meanwhile, Amelie tightened her hold around Gary's neck and moaned.

His hands continued to explore Amelie's ass while his tongue slid over the length of her collarbone. She had a larger than average butt, which had embarrassed Amelie before but now she took pride in it. Gary's hands reveled around her and squeezed without reserve. With every touch came a small choke from Amelie, which only made Gary go faster.

Out of nowhere, a wave crashed over the entwined pair, making their brown hair flop over their faces. Reluctantly, Amelie pulled back to get air and felt Gary let her go. There was a moment of silence, then they both laughed. Gary studied her face with interest and a smirk on his face. She was beginning to think that it was permanently there, just like his scar. They began to walk back to the shore, shaking themselves free of the water.

"Not bad, for a beginner." Gary teased. "You've got a lot to learn," He grinned with his teeth at Amelie as he kicked his shoes back on. Amelie strutted over to him across the sand. Thrusting her hands in his pockets, she leaned in close to him and felt his muscles beneath their soaking wet shirts.

"Why don't you teach me," Amelie murmured, pursing her lips at Gary expectantly.

Although Gary was burning with desire with the beautiful girl in front of him, he put his hands in his pockets around the girl's hands and pulled them out. "So eager," he chastised with admiration. "Trust me, you don't have any idea what I want to do you right now. And I could very well do it right now," Gary added with a flick of his tongue, smirking at Amelie. "But we're going to be late for afternoon class if we don't go now. We'll continue this later," he promised with a drop of poison, "When I say so. And we need to dry you up, I had no idea you could get so wet, Amelie." Gary grinned, laughing at her embarrassment.

Amelie shivered from her damp skin, huddling into Gary's looming figure. "O-okay."

Gary looked down at her with terror and with appreciation. He had never been so close to a person, and it scared him. But he would never let her know that. A rush of warmth came over Amelie as Gary pulled his sweater vest over her torso. "Blue is a very becoming color on you," Gary mused, mostly to himself. "Remember to wear it tonight. You're going to need to look extra… special," Gary explained as he pulled Amelie on the back of his bike.

"What is happening tonight?"

"I don't know yet, but you've given me a great idea."

* * *

**Reviews/thoughts? :)**


	9. Psycho Who?

"_Discretion is the better part of valor"_

_-__William Shakespeare_

* * *

Just as the bike was pulling into Bullworth's gates, there was a shrill bell ringing that signaled the beginning of afternoon classes. Kids scattered from their respective groups towards the school's main building. Gary made a sharp right turn at the Bullworth Bull statue, narrowly avoiding a group of leather-clad teenagers. He continued to pedal down the stairs, then suddenly making a screeching halt in front of a large brick building.

Amelie dizzily planted her feet on the ground and reluctantly removed her arms from Gary's waist. She looked at him foolishly expecting some sort of affirmation or comforting touch. Instead, Gary remained stationary on the bike, looking at her with an intense glare.

"Better get to gym, Miss Bee. Make sure not to break a nail on the way to the locker room." _There's the sarcasm. _Amelie let out a soft giggle but was met with Gary's serious expression. His eyes bore into hers with a slight squint. Furrowing his eyebrows, Gary looked upset but kept a controlled look on his face. "Be at the gate at nine tonight." That was all before he turned on his heel and heard the horrible noise of burning rubber on the asphalt.

He was gone.

Honestly, Amelie was disappointed and a little miffed at Gary. She had just had her first kiss just a half hour before the same boy was intent on treating her like an enemy.

There was no rhyme or reason for his behavior, especially when she had been nice and accommodating to all his demands. Usually, Amelie could win people over by being coy. It was also the easy way out of her social anxiety; she really didn't have to deal with rejection. Anxiety was bubbling in her veins, the sure sign of a massive migraine approaching.

A girl walked in front of Amelie and waved her manicured hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" The girl joked, giving Amelie a smile. "Are you going to gym?"

"Oh… yeah. Sorry, I was zoning out."

"Oh, okay! Let's go then!" Her arm was linked by the red haired, taller girl and Amelie was sufficiently dragged through the gym's double doors. Suddenly, the girl let out a shocked gasp and turned to face Amelie. "Oh my gosh! You're the new girl, aren't you! Amy!" The girl squealed with joy. Amelie was trying to figure out if the girl's enthusiasm was genuine, but she chose to play along.

Amelie put on her best fake smile. "Yeah, I am. It's Amelie, by the way."

"Oh.. Emily?"

"No… Ah-meh-lee." The forced smile was quivering. _No one ever pronounces it right. I wish I could just change it to something normal._

The taller girl continued to smile and babble on. "Cool name! It sounds foreign! So do you like it here? I bet it's worse than your old school. I heard you won, like, a spelling bee. How cool is that? I'm not very good at spelling. I'd probably lose on the word 'knight' by forgetting the 'k' or something." She snorted at her own ignorance. "Wow, I'm so rude, I didn't even tell you MY name! I'm Christy. Nice to meet you," Christy's smile dazzled like she was trying to sell a luxury car to a poor person.

Amelie decided to not try to pick the insincerity out of Christy's manner and instead smile and nod. It was easier to talk to people like this.

"So, how do you like Bullworth so far? It's your first few days, right? I bet you hate the weather, considering you lived, like, right on the equator in Florida."

Ignoring Christy's incorrect geographical statement, Amelie was taken aback by the vast knowledge this girl she had just met had known about her. "How did you know all that?"

"Word got around," Christy shrugged. "We all heard about the fight that day. It was pretty brave of you to try and fight them off," Christy said admiringly. "No one has seen the bullies since. We think that Crabblesnitch has them on probation until they've learned their lesson."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What are you talking about? I didn't try to fight anyone off." The girls made their way down to the locker room, Amelie changing into the gym clothes at the foot of a locker.

"Don't be so modest, Emily."

"No, really, I didn't. I elbowed some guy in the chest, but I did nothing to him."

"_Girls! _This isn't 'Days of Our Lives'! Get out of the locker room!" A booming voice sounded in the walls of the room. The girls quickly pulled off their clothes, Amelie's still slightly wet, and changed into the ugly blue sweats.

"There's no way in hell you could get all those guys offa you."

"Yeah, there isn't. That's because-"

"GIRLS! Do I have to repeat myself? That's laps around the football field! Don't make me drag you out!" A woman teacher, probably the gym instructor, barged down the stairs towards the girls. Christy pulled on Amelie's arm and rushed them out of the building out into the fresh air. As they jogged towards the grassy field, Christy looked curiously at Amelie. "Because of what?"

Amelie continued jogging, focusing on controlling her breath. "Gary, mainly. He basically knocked them all out until the prefects came," She shrugged, secretly happy with the memory of Gary's rescue.

Christy halted to a stop and struck out her arm, blowing the air out of Amelie's lungs. As the brunette wheezed with her hands on her knees, Christy let out a shriek. "Gary? Gary _Smith_?!"

The shorter girl nodded, gasping at her. "Why, what's wrong?"

The redhead looked infuriated and deliciously intrigued at the same time. "That can't be possible. I knew he had come back, but this… this is… news." Christy grinned to herself, seemingly pleased that she had new gossip.

Once Amelie had regained her breath, the pair continued to jog. "So you know what he did last year, right?" Amelie's confused look told Christy she had no idea. Without pausing, Christy went through the entire story of Gary's disturbing reign of terror that nearly burned the entire school down, keeping every juicy detail intact: from the overhaul of the cliques, turning against a boy named Jimmy, and the trip to Happy Volts. It all seemed unbelievable.

Amelie couldn't quite make sense what she was hearing. She had faintly remembered Pete's vague warning about Gary, but she had completely forgotten about it due to recent events. Namely, the events that took place at the beach. But no way she was going to tell a girl she _just met_ the details of her and Gary's relationship.

_You should have kept your damn mouth shut._

"That's something, right? Gary's a freak, but he's always been entertaining at least. I'm surprised he would actually do something like that and save you, he hates everyone here," Christy waved her hands carelessly, as if she didn't care what anyone thought of her. "What do you think?"

_Am I talking to a girl or a reporter? Why does she care so much? _

_You're overreacting. She's just being friendly. God, you always think everyone's out to get you._

Something didn't sit right about Christy to Amelie. Then again, she wasn't going to let go of her opportunity to talk to someone normal (at least more normal than Gary) and possibly make a friend. Christy looked at her in anticipation.

"Well, he's been helping me around school and stuff. He showed me to my dorm, actually." A furious shade of red appeared on Amelie's face when she realized how sexual that sounded. Christy let out a giggle and widened her eyes. "You didn't-"

"No! We didn't- um, no. I don't do… that stuff." Her hands began to sweat.

"What, are you a prude or something?"

Before Amelie could answer, or even deny her assumption, Christy shoved her playfully on the back with her hand. "Relax, Amily. Everyone does that stuff, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Amelie felt an odd comfort of Christy's touch and began to pick her head up. "Oh, good." She lied through her teeth.

Christy pressed further. "So what about Gary? Do you like him?"

This question had Amelie stuck. She had no idea what she thought or if she could even trust her thoughts at this point.

To say Gary was a little frightening was an understatement. He appeared out of the blue and stuck himself to her. His looming presence always seemed to be there and ready to grab her at any moment. Then, he would bring himself away just as Amelie wanted to get closer. It was a confusing game of cat and mouse. And now she knew he was a possible raging lunatic.

On the other hand, she did feel attracted to him: the dark, scarred boy with deep brown eyes. And the way he touched her. She never had those feelings for anyone before…

"Yes, I like him," Her voice having a little more confidence than usual.

_You're going to regret this…_

"And he asked me out for a date tonight. I don't know where." Amelie continued.

This new revelation piqued Christy's short attention span. Her smile could not possibly grow any wider.

_Great. You blew it. _

_Hey, she's a girl. Maybe I should be hanging around more girls like a normal person._

"Are you kidding?! You need to tell me everything that happens! When are you going to see him?"

For her paranoid fear of giving out too much information, Amelie faked like she didn't know what time Gary was picking her up when in reality she knew exactly when he would be parked outside the iron gates.

"I don't know, that's the thing. He's too mysterious."

Christy looked at her appreciatively. "That's kind of hot, actually. Too bad Gary isn't my type," she drawled. "Y'know, psychopaths. Don't really go well with my personality."

A shocked look rose on Amelie's face but Christy laughed it off. "He's not a psycho," Amelie defended. "If he was I would be dead or something, right? And I think I know better than to hang around people like that."

_Or so you hope._

"Hey, I get it. Do your thing. But just be careful is all I'm saying." An awkward pause passed. Then Christy lit up with joy once again. "This is gonna be good. Hey, where's your room?

_A friend._ "I think it's the one all the way down the hallway on the left."

"Alright, I'll bring some pizza and Beam to your room tonight and you can tell me all the details," She licked her lips with anticipation. Christy smiled at her, waving goodbye as she sprinted back to the gym's building.

Amelie wondered to herself what she had done. There were so many things wrong. Gary, for one, could very well be a sociopath preparing to kill her. But this was not the boy she knew. Not the boy who had selflessly rescued her and showed her around while she had no one. Not the boy who had kissed her in the ocean. Not the boy who wanted to see her tonight.

It was weird: she hardly knew Gary, but she felt like she had known him forever. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, as if he _had _already known her. Amelie admired his boldness. He wasn't the problem, she was. Self-doubt constantly raced through her mind. The stupid anxiety. Hadn't she been given pills for this a few days ago?

_Oh yeah. Why didn't you take those yet? Because they're non prescription panic pills. Doubtful that they're safe or even legal in the first place. Even if the nurse did give them to you._

Once the brunette had changed back into her school clothes, the gym was nearly empty except for the sound of sneakers squeaking against the tile. She looked up as the sound came closer and saw a raven haired girl with a ponytail and a skimpy blue cheerleader outfit. The girl looked slightly annoyed.

"You're that new girl, right?" The black haired girl questioned with a slight frown.

She nodded, hoping she wasn't in for more bullying. This girl looked ready to fight if she needed to.

The cheerleader sighed with relief. "I heard you're a teacher's pet-I mean, a smart, bright student." She laughed meanly and loomed over Amelie, who was slowly crouching from the other girl's presence. "I'm Mandy, but of course you already knew that. Everyone knows me. The point is, geek, I need your help. I'm going to fail English and if I do, they won't let me cheer at the next game. And gawd knows what that will do for my rep," Her voice was high and annoying, almost on purpose. A sharp, newly polished nail pointed into Amelie's chest. "So you're going to help me." Mandy demanded.

Amelie managed to squeak out, "Why should I? What can you do for me?" She paused for a moment, surprised to hear her own voice defending herself.

"What, you want money? I'm rich, I guess I can spare some change for the poor." Mandy began to fish out her wallet from her purse, when she stopped herself. "No… I've got a better idea." After a dramatic pause, a small, almost genuine smile appeared on her lips. "I'm going to make you popular. You can't pay money for that."

The brunette considered this briefly. Did she really want to be popular? No. She wanted to be normal.

But maybe Mandy could help. "I need guy help," Amelie whispered as if she was afraid someone might hear at any moment.

Mandy grinned mockingly. "GUY help? Alright, well… you're not half bad looking," Amelie blushed as Mandy scanned over her body unabashedly. "Depends who you're trying to get." She waited for the brunette expectantly.

_Fuck. I'm definitely not telling any more people about Gary._

"Just this guy I've been talking to, you probably wouldn't know him." She saved herself from becoming more paranoid about her relationship getting out. Mandy frowned. "Whatever. As long as it's not one of the football players, I could care less. Come on, let's get out of here."

The girls exited the locker room and walked out to the outside. The taller girl was swinging her hips and acting like she wasn't watching everyone's stares, the shorter girl was nervously brushing her hair in her face, hoping Gary wasn't around.

Amelie had to admit, it was kind of nice talking to people and getting invited over. Perhaps she didn't want to be popular, but she _did _want friends. With Christy and Mandy, she might actually fit in at Bullworth.

But then she remembered what Christy had told her about Gary. The psycho.

_It can't be. Psychos don't just come on to girls like you. And I don't think they'd let a psycho back on campus. Plus, a psycho wouldn't ask for consent before he stuck his tongue down your throat. _

"Only if you want it…"

Gary's words loomed in her mind. What did it mean? What was _it_? What was he planning tonight? Would she even go to the gates?

_Stupid question. Of course you will. We're just getting started._


	10. Black and Blue

"_The very essence of romance is uncertainty"_

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Mandy led Amelie to the Girls dorms. "So, what's the occasion? Desperately getting a guy to notice you? Trying to steal someone else's boyfriend? Because I have experience with both of those," Mandy spat passive aggressively.

They walked down the dorm's long corridor and entered a bedroom with a large bed, humongous dresser and clothes strewn all over the floor. Among the piles were cheer outfits, small school uniforms, and an array of makeup of all types. It looked much roomier than Amelie's room, which only included her suitcase, backpack and books.

"Yeah, I have to get someone to clean that. Just sit on the floor or something," Mandy said nonchalantly, kicking a nearby pile of clothing out of her way. The cheerleader perched upon her own bed while her visitor sat against the wall on the carpet.

Thinking over what to say to Mandy, Amelie intensely studied her fingernails trying not to look nervous. "I'm going on a date tonight." _Easy enough. _

"What's the problem, then? Seems like you've already got a guy to notice you."

She looked up with an embarrassed look, slightly regretting telling Mandy. "…I've never been on a real date."

The cheerleader looked at her with surprise. "Really?" Her snicker further reddened Amelie's cheeks. "Even fugly little Beatrice has been on a date. Hell, she nearly sucked Jimmy's face off the first time they hung out, or so I'm told. Little slut," She laughed out loud.

None of Mandy's remarks were making Amelie feel any more confident. She shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Mandy's intense eyes. "Well first thing's first, you are in desperate need of a shower. I can smell you from over here."

The most likely contaminated Bullworth seawater combined with her neglect of the showers had given off a disheveled look about Amelie and an even worse aroma. Either way, she felt disgusting.

Mandy jumped off her bed and commanded Amelie to get up. The black haired girl walked in front her, leading her to to the bathroom. There she picked up an off-white towel and cranked one of the shower's water on until steam appeared. For Amelie, a hot shower felt nice, but not in front of someone else.

"What are you waiting for? Get in," Mandy nearly pushed Amelie straight into the stream of water, making her off balance. The mean girl snickered. "Do you think I'm a lesbian or something? Geez." There was a pause as Amelie became even more self-conscious of herself. "Look, I can just get one of the nerds to do my homework if you don't wanna do this," she scoffed. "Some people are soo insecure."

_Act cool for once in your life. It's just your body. Everyone has one._

So Amelie began to peel off her uniform and step into the open shower. The rush of warm water felt nice and soothing on her skin. Steam opened up her pores, clearing the dirt that had been accumulated over the past few days.

Showering really was a great stress reliever. Despite the fact that there was someone watching her, Amelie felt almost completely at ease. _Showering, _she thought to herself. _Remember this for next time you feel like tearing your hair out. _

"Here-use my shampoo. I have this body scrub too, it smells like strawberry. Unless your guy is more of a coconut type, I have that too." Amelie snorted, but the look on Mandy's face was completely serious.

"Do guys even notice that stuff?"

"Not until the end of the date," Mandy winked. "It's kind of hard to avoid then, when he's all up-" Amelie interrupted before she turned an impossible shade of red. "Okay, now I know. But I don't think it'll go that far."

Mandy looked at her with disbelief. "Do guys take girls out so they can get a kiss on the cheek and a nice goodnight? No. Just listen to me. I actually know what I'm talking about. Now, here," Sweet-smelling shampoo was thrust in Amelie's hair with Mandy's rough fingers. "I'll scrub this. You get the soap."

As uncomfortable as she was on the inside, Amelie obliged by grabbing the bottle labeled 'Berry' and lathering herself, being sure to shield her privates from Mandy. The smell was a lot better than Amelie expected: it wasn't too pungent, but it had enough sweetness to feign the scent of the real fruit.

Suds washed over Amelie head to toe and the hot water pulsed against her skin, relaxing the muscles.

_This is heaven. Lather, rinse, repeat. Why can't everything be this simple?_

After several minutes of making sure every part of her body was clean from the dirty seawater smell, Amelie let the water wash over her body and she watched the bubbles disappear down the drain. Mandy had rinsed her hair with a shower nozzle and put in a thick, leave in conditioner that smelled very similar to the body wash.

As she stayed in the shower waiting for the conditioner to soak in, Mandy made her brush her teeth, use mouthwash and shave everywhere. Places where she had never bothered to shave before.

While in between strokes, Amelie frowned at Mandy. "Is this really necess-"

"For the last time, yes. God, I don't see why this is so hard for you. No guy wants someone hairy all over themselves. At least, the hygienic ones." This hushed up Amelie and Mandy moved the brunette's hair towards the nozzle to rinse her hair. After she was completely rinsed off, Mandy turned off the water and handed her a towel.

"I don't even know if I want it to be like that. Sexual, I mean." Her voice cracked on the word 'sexual', amusing Mandy. "I wouldn't even know what to do." It was an honest sentiment, but it somehow felt wrong to her. She _was _attracted to Gary, but her fear of doing the wrong thing plus her family's instilled morals made her feel dirty for wanting to do anything with him.

"Well, what _do _you know how to do? Have you done anything?"

"That's kind of personal."

"Look, I've already seen you naked. I think we can get past that."

Amelie stared at the floor, avoiding Mandy's glare.

"I kissed him. That's it."

Mandy broke out into loud laughter. "You're kidding. You are _too _innocent. It's cute." Her fingers pinched Amelie's cheek in a childish manner and Amelie slapped her arm away. She paused a moment, thinking. "You'll figure it out. You'll just know what to do when the time comes."

_That wasn't helpful._

Just as Amelie opened her mouth to say something, Mandy grabbed her hand and led her back to her bedroom. "C'mon, let's get you changed into something _not_ plaid. I probably have something."

This might have been the understatement of the century. Mandy opened her armoire doors and Amelie stared, amazed. There must have been over one hundred different tops and bottoms in there, not to mention a dozen shoes and dresses for different occasions.

After some deliberation, Amelie picked out a beautiful blue (thanks to Gary) long sleeved dress that was cinched at the waist with a thin caramel colored belt. The shoulders were missing and the dress went slightly above her knees, but Amelie admired the gorgeous deep blue color. Mandy insisted on picking her shoes, nude heels, even though the brunette could hardly walk in them.

She had stepped back and let Mandy do the work on her face and hair, which actually turned out very good. Once it had been meticulously brushed and dried, no longer did her hair look like a giant nesting place; it was long, shiny, and straight thanks to Mandy's help.

Amelie hadn't had much experience with makeup, so Mandy got out all her different brushes and tubes and worked like an artist perfecting her masterpiece. All in all, once it had all been applied, it looked surprisingly natural. Mandy looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself, fixing up the girl like a doll.

Stray hairs plucked, deodorant applied, perfume spritzed. Even her nails had been buffed and polished with a deep, glossy red.

Throughout the makeover, the girls talked more comfortably. The tension had been lifted considerably after Amelie's shower. Mandy talked mostly about herself but also managed to ask Amelie some questions about her school and life back home. It was amazing to Amelie to have someone to confide in after feeling so out of place. Not to mention, she felt more beautiful than ever.

The time had passed quickly, with the clock quickly reaching 9:00. Amelie glanced at the clock in anticipation as Mandy applied a second coat of lip gloss to her mouth. "Hold still, it's going to get on your face." She scolded. The thick gloss had the sweet taste of cherry.

"He's going to be here any minute," Amelie took a deep breath. "I should probably go now."

"Wait! Lemme see one more time. Stand up." Amelie lifted herself out of Mandy's vanity chair and hung her arms awkwardly down by her sides. "Now look like you have some confidence. Chin up, chest out. And for God's sake, please _try _to look like you're happy."

Mandy contemplated Amelie's appearance. Satisfied, she clapped her hands together and scrambled around for a mirror. "You are too cute. It's all thanks to me," Mandy bragged. She held the mirror out to Amelie and let her see her completed look.

A small 'o' formed around her glossed mouth. She looked like a new person. Her skin was actually glowing, and not just from the products Mandy had used. She smiled at her reflection automatically.

_You should have started wearing makeup a long time ago._

"You can thank me later. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, I expect a full report." Mandy grinned, maneuvering Amelie away from the mirror and out of the room. "And remember to smile. And try to do something _exciting _for once in your life. That means more than a little handshake goodnight. He'd be a moron not to want to."

Amelie stumbled in her new heels but remembered what Mandy told her and tried to walk normally. They were at the front doors of the dorm when Mandy unexpectedly threw her arms around Amelie in a quick hug, being careful not to mess up her hair.

"Good luck. Now make me proud."

Amelie was practically shoved through the doors and into the blackness of the night. The crisp autumn air felt cool on her skin and she breathed in the fresh air. _Now to find him._

The click clack of her heels was loud against the cobblestone ground, causing a few stares from other students on campus. A group of boys began whistling behind her, which caught Amelie off guard. She became fully conscious of every step, every movement she was making. _Just make it to the gate…_

The black iron gates appeared before her. There was no turning back now. _Stop worrying. You look good, even Mandy admitted it. Enjoy yourself for once._

Streetlights glowed against the black sky and made the night seem less harsh. The girl walked to the front of the gate, casually standing near the brick wall. Amelie smiled nervously as she noticed a younger student staring up in awe at her. The girl smiled back. "Your dress is really pretty."

"Thank you," she murmured, adjusting her hair. The girl looked down and began to walk away towards her friends. "Bye!" she called, running after to chase someone.

_How sweet. And for once you didn't embarrass yourself._

Her eyes drifted up again to the sky, admiring the countless stars scattered around the sky along with the full moon. It was a beautiful night, and she wasn't going to mess this up.

After a few minutes of studying the stars, wondering where Gary was, a cool hand slipped into hers. A familiar voice rang against her ears. "Hope you don't mind my lateness, darling. Had to put the children to bed."

She turned to smile at Gary and was instantly taken aback by his appearance. He too had put in more effort than usual into his look: a loose black sweater hung over a white crew neck, dark brown pants covered the length of his legs, his smile a little more friendly than she was used to. His dark brown hair looked like it had been combed, although the breeze had already ruffled through it.

Gary's eyes glazed over her body from her head, paying particular attention to her eyes, then travelling down to her feet. "Now, don't tell me this ensemble is all for me?" Gary kept his hand twined with Amelie's while lifting his other hand to her waist. "You didn't need to do that." Although his words contained the same quips, the way he said them was much less scathing and more genuine.

As her confidence rose, her heart rate rose even quicker. "I wanted to," she gave him a little smile. "So where are we going?"

"Ah ah," he mock-scolded the brunette. "That would ruin the surprise. And that would ruin all the fun." He gestured behind them and Amelie saw a bright white moped parked neatly on the sidewalk. "Hop on and I'll show you." Gary kept hold of her hand and began to walk towards the scooter, but Amelie didn't budge.

He turned his head, more concerned than upset. "Did you forget how to walk in those heels? What's wrong?"

Amelie breathed in the clear smell of the night and tightened her hand around Gary's. For once, she was fully content.

"No. I'm just thinking."

"Well don't strain yourself, we've got a long night ahead of us."

* * *

**Ahh I just love Gary. The cute little psycho. *sigh***


	11. Carnival Prize

The familiar feeling of wind rushing through Amelie's hair felt exhilarating. She imagined that Mandy would kill her for messing up all her hard work, but she didn't care. All Amelie knew in that moment was the beauty of that night.

Her arms wrapped tightly around Gary's body, resting her chin on his shoulder to see the rush of Bullworth go past them. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins.

Gary sped down the streets of town, across the bridge and past rushing cars. Only a few minutes had passed when he slowly halted the scooter and parked on a nearby sidewalk.

His hands went up to his waist where Amelie's lay, grabbed them and lifted her arms over her head. In a simple maneuver, Gary managed to lift her up and place her on top of his lap, facing him. He placed his hands on top of her hips and stared at her. Amelie wasn't nervous this time. She held his gaze, drifting deeper and deeper into his dark brown eyes.

The time ticked by, neither of them saying a word. Leaves rustled in nearby trees, a few strangers walked by, but they were too far from reality to notice their surroundings. It wasn't awkward- Amelie was confident in herself, Gary was consistent in temperament.

A loud grumble suddenly sounded out of Amelie's stomach interrupting the nice calm. She groaned in displeasure as Gary gently pushed her off and stood up. Light laughter filled the air. "I don't want you to starve, Amelie. It wouldn't be a good look for you," A quick look went to the curve of her waist against her hips, admiring the hourglass shape.

"Okay. What's good to eat around here?"

"Well, there's the local heart-attack-on-a-bun shack a few streets down or the Prep's most elite eating establishment round the corner. Or I could get some chocolates-"

"I'd love some fries right now," Amelie smiled, hearing her stomach rumble again. "Or a burger."

Gary smirked. "Ah, a girl who eats! In Bullworth. Who would have thought?"

They hopped back on the moped and Gary revved the engine back onto the streets. The fast food joint had a few small benches outside, so Amelie opted to sit on one nearby as Gary ordered the food. When he came back, he was holding a tray with a large burger, fries and a milkshake.

Gary placed the food in front of Amelie and sat across the table, silently studying her. "Not hungry," he explained. Usually, Gary had the appetite of a large bear right before hibernation-he would eat anything and everything-yet he had no interest in eating and more in watching the girl across from him.

She had forgotten the last thing she had eaten and dug in. The food was delicious and greasy and she savored every bite of the meal. After a few moments of watching Amelie, Gary cupped his chin in his hand and looked away absently.

"You know, there's something sexy about a girl who can eat a burger like that." Amelie paused, glancing at him, suddenly more conscious of her eating. However, Gary continued to look at the sky while he talked. "It's almost animalistic. Very… lustful." Now he smiled coyly at her, his eyes filled with desire.

This made Amelie gulp nervously and pat her mouth self consciously with a napkin. "Sorry for being disgusting… I'm eating like a pig aren't I?"

Gary chuckled as he pushed a hand back through his hair. The sharp scar on his face shone in the moonlight. "Quite the opposite, dear. You're such a tease, you don't even know what you do." He looked fascinated at her.

Amelie blushed and continued to eat, slower this time. "So, what've you got planned? I figure you can tell me now."

"Naturally, we'll be hitting all the hot spots in town. This wouldn't be a proper introduction to Bullworth without seeing all it has to offer." His voice dripped with sarcasm, the familiar smirk appearing again. "And hey, it's a Friday night, there's a _million_ things to do. Plus," Gary added, holding her hand over the table, "I couldn't very well seduce you in the boring old Bullworth dorms. No, I had to do something special."

There wasn't anything Gary could say at this point to dissuade her from staying with him. He was a cunning linguist through and through; he knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Nowhere to be found in Amelie's head was the voice of "reason": the person in the back of her mind that constantly harassed her about everything. She was able to relax more easily without the constant thinking.

"I see," she said, interested. Amelie sipped her shake daintily, pursing her glossy lips around the straw. This must have piqued Gary's attention as he looked greedily at Amelie's mouth.

"See, you're doing it again." He fake-pouted at Amelie and inched closer to her over the table.

"What, are you jealous?" She teased, playing with the straw in her mouth before taking another long sip. Amelie could have sworn she heard an almost inaudible sigh from Gary. He got up from his seat and sat down hastily next to Amelie.

"I thought you weren't hungry. Do you want a taste?" The girl asked innocently, completely missing the innuendo behind her actions. She then felt a cold hand travel under her dress and pause to rub rhythmically against her inner thigh. A gasp escaped Amelie before she could contain it.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Gary cupped Amelie's chin in his other hand and brought their mouths together in a soft kiss. A tongue flicked out and licked the chocolate concoction off Amelie's lips, making her moan into him. With that, he leaned back into his seat and licked his own lips, savoring the taste. "Cherry?"

"Oh… that's lip gloss. I can take it off if you want…" Amelie became embarrassed again, secretly shaming herself for allowing Mandy to put so much makeup on her.

"Or…" Gary's hand on her thigh ran up closer, "I can take it off for you," he purred into her ear. Amelie's body convulsed slightly at the sudden rush of excitement. But as soon as she closed her eyes expectantly, the rough surface of a napkin rather than Gary's smooth lips were brushed across her mouth. Amelie looked up at him with pleading eyes as he wiped the gloss of her. His expression was entertained, taking pleasure in the fact that he could make her react that way.

"Come on, let's get a move on." Gary stood up and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, waiting for Amelie. She got up and straightened her dress. Once she was standing by Gary, Amelie boldly put her hand in with his just as she had on the beach. His hand was ice cold. With a small smile, Gary pulled their hands out and led her back to the scooter.

They made their way down the streets together. The rush of the moped and the junk food high had Amelie floating on cloud nine. It was as if all the worries leading up to the date didn't matter; she wondered why she had been so nervous in the first place.

An overpass went over their heads and led the pair to a large colorful tent with a gate. Gary stopped the scooter and kicked down the kickstand. An array of wild flashing lights appeared in the distance behind the gates accompanied by loud shrieks and shouts of joy.

Amelie widened her eyes like a small child in a candy shop. She could see a rollercoaster protruding from a large mountain, small tents set up for winning prizes, a house of mirrors… there was everything. "Wow… I can't even remember the last time I went to a carnival," she marveled. Gary seemed pleased at her reaction and took her hand once more.

"I thought you might like it." In reality, Gary had no idea what Amelie would think, but he didn't think that mattered much. All that mattered was that she was there.

After paying at the ticket booth, the duo walked slowly in, taking in all the sights and sounds.

Gary suddenly pulled her hand to a nearby tent that promised prizes for knocking down a pile of cans. His face was full of determination as he handed a ticket to the carnie and grabbed the baseballs.

"Easy," he said confidently. The ball hurdled with precision into the base of the tin can pyramid, knocking them swiftly over in an instant.

"You can pick a small prize down here or stretch your luck another ticket at our bigger prizes," The carnie pointed to the top of the tent where a row of stuffed animals hung.

"Perfect." he thought aloud. Gary turned to Amelie and grinned cockily. "Bet you I make this with my left hand."

"Go on then," she teased back.

Gary drew his left arm back and knocked all six cans down with the same precision as his first throw. "Nice aim, kid!" The carnie applauded while Gary smirked at Amelie. She rolled her eyes and jokingly shoved him. "Lucky shot."

"Call it what you want, a win is a win. I'll take the white one on the right there," Gary said to the carnival worker. He carefully reached up with a hooked staff and brought down the toy for Gary. It was a large, white rabbit.

_Just like... _The Velveteen Rabbit. The story of the toy rabbit who becomes real through the power of a boy's love.

"He's all yours." He handed the plush animal to the stunned girl. "Maybe he'll become Real now."

_Gary couldn't possibly know the story... _

The girl cradled the rabbit in silence, becoming more emotional than she had expected.

_He's... making fun of me. I should have known. _

That story was like a security blanket for her throughout her time in elementary school all of her classmates threw spoiled milk at her on the playground, she had ran back into school and read the book to distract herself. The time at summer camp when she was forgotten on the campground while everyone went on the end-of-the-summer hike, the book was there. Countless times she had depended on it just to escape the reality of her woes. Touching the toy's soft fur made her recollect all the horrible memories of her childhood. It was as if the book had manifested itself into reality: the very thing she desperately wanted to leave in the fictional world. Her emotions were running amok; extreme fury and grief were fighting against each other in her mind.

Gary touched her arm silently. Without another word, Amelie kicked off her painful heels, hastily picked them up and dashed for the exit.

_No. Not right now, not in front of Gary, not ever. _

Of course, Gary was only a few paces behind her. He let her get to the exit gate before grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Amelie. What did I-"

"Just forget it, I shouldn't have-no, it's my fault. I am stupid for coming here, thinking that I could... you wouldn't understand," she nearly cried into the night sky. Then she looked him in the face with her eyes fierce with anger. "You think I'm a freak, don't you? You were just waiting for the perfect moment. Go ahead and make fun of me like the rest of them. I've got to get back to the dorm." Gary looked at her with bewilderment. "Amelie-"

"Leave me alone, Gary. Please, God. Just leave me alone..." she muttered under her breath as she forced her arm out of Gary's grip. Amelie angrily made her way down to the tunnel, then took off running as fast as she could.

Her speed was no match for Gary, who had caught up in a few moments. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

She stopped for a moment and looked Gary in his twisted up, scarred face. "It's not just some stupid book, Gary. You don't even know what the hell I'm going through." Her face flushed hot at the confrontation and her adrenaline kicked up several notches. "So fuck off, if you would." The sheer malice of what Amelie had said made her heart beat through her chest and her eyes filled with angry tears.

Gary, however, kept a straight face and Amelie thought she could even detect a slight half-smile. "And if I don't?" he threatened with a cackle.

"Then... then..."

"Then what, exactly? What are you going to do?" His face became suddenly dark, like a storm was brewing in his mind.

Amelie opened her mouth to argue, then gave up with a huff of breath and slumped down to the street. It appeared as though all the fight had left her; no matter what, Gary was going to be stronger.

She stared at the ground sadly. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He stood over her with his arms crossed over his torso. "It's too much fun to torture you, little Bee."

"Don't call me that," Amelie responded tiredly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I should have known better... they tried to warn me about you..." she murmured to the ground.

"Oh, yeah? And who is 'they'? And why should you have any good reason to give a damn about what they say about me? You should know better not to trust what anyone says. Especially not at this shit hole."

"Says the guy who tried to take it over and burn it down." She spat back morbidly.

Furious, Gary lifted Amelie up by her dress fabric and brought his face and inch away from hers. "Who... told you.. that." he grimaced between clenched teeth.

"None of your business," Amelie tried to break free of his grasp, hoping the dress wouldn't tear. "Who told _you _about the book?"

"It's a fucking book, I didn't know that was such a deep, dark secret that you would have a fit over." Gary's fists clenched tighter. Then he laughed to himself. "Not that it matters, but _I _was the one that got your precious bags back for you, I am the one that stopped those guys from raping you, I am the one that took you out here."

"No one told you to do any of that," she replied bitterly. "Why did you even want to hang around me in the first place?"

Gary stayed silent, still clutching on to her dress. He slowly brought her back down to the ground, allowing his muscles to relax. His voice was strained and controlled. "Look... you don't know the whole story."

"I could say the same thing to you."

This further frustrated Gary as he tried to regain his composure. He wasn't used to breaking down like this, especially around girls. It was unknown territory.

His eyes traveled down to Amelie who lay on the street beneath them. The girl was silently sobbing into her arms away from Gary's glare. Gary hated the idea of 'opening up'. It allowed people to see his weaknesses, to have this power over him. Yet, he felt a strange urge to comfort and at the same time abandon the girl who lay in front of him. Amelie could sympathize with him... and he could possibly gain a _real _ally. Or, dare he even think it... friend.

He wanted _her_: the one honest yet loyal companion he would ever have the hopes of getting.

So, Gary clenched his teeth and let out a large sigh. "I'm... sorry." Something he had never uttered before. Amelie looked up, surprised at the seemingly genuine apology. Her reddened eyes just made it all the more harder for Gary to walk away. The boy stuck his hand out to her patiently. "Let's... go somewhere, okay? I need to talk to you."

She gave him a small smile, wiping back the tears. "Oh, Gary... so you're not always a cruel, cold hearted dick?"

The scarred boy reluctantly snorted as she put her hand in his. "Don't be so naive, darling. Of course I am."

The brunette smiled to herself, seeing through his guise.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**A very different Gary is shown in this chapter. I thought it would be interesting to explore a different side of him that you don't really get to in the game, so let me know what you think. :)**


	12. Confession

_"Our wounds are often the openings into the best and most beautiful part of us."_

_-David Richo_

* * *

The walk following the freak-out under the overpass was, to say the least, uncomfortable for Gary. His plan had the chance of being exposed at any moment, revealing that he wanted to use Amelie as a possible ally in attempting to retake over the school. She had the newness, the brains, the willingness to follow orders… it was what he _hadn't_ expected that upset his plans. Amelie was kind, honest, innocent; for once he had found someone that was genuine. Even the biggest cynic couldn't detect false sincerity in her.

Gary felt an odd longing towards her that he had never had in anyone else. So maybe he was changing his plan. Maybe there were more important things than taking over a stupid school. Everything was so unclear. And talking with Amelie was going to be awkward since he had always avoided showing his true emotions. But if it worked, Gary could find true glory.

"You're awfully quiet..." Amelie observed, turning to look at Gary's face.

_And acting weird, _she wanted to add. Gary wasn't trying to grab her, hold her hand, sneak little glances... he looked a little defeated. Like maybe what Amelie had said had a profound effect on him.

_But this is Gary we're talking about. Remember what Christy said? "He hates everyone at this school". And you go to Bullworth, don't you?_

Amelie reflected on her inner thought. Yeah,_ but he saved me. Doesn't that count for something?_

While Amelie pondered over him, the brunette looked down at his shoes. "Just thinking," he responded honestly. The silence returned after that and Amelie didn't attempt to revive the conversation again. It was obvious that this was hard enough for Gary as it is, so she didn't want to push him farther than he was willing to go.

The chill of the night fell upon them as a light breeze has begun. Gary reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box about the size of a deck of cards and Amelie looked at him curiously put kept quiet. Then he casually pulled out a slender, off-white cigarette and held it between his lips. Shocked, Amelie turned her face away quickly pretending that she hadn't noticed. A lighter appeared in his hand and he flickered the flame on and off, watching the fire light and then blow away.

_Act cool, act cool..._

Amelie stayed quiet while Gary lit the end of the cigarette with the orange flame, holding his hand over the end so the wind wouldn't blow the flame out. Flumes of smoke rose up into the sky casting a grayish glow. Gary sighed and held the cigarette between his fingers. Acting as if nothing happened would be the best bet for Amelie at this point, so she simply kept her eyes fixed in front of her.

Occasionally, the cold would send a shiver over her body and she wished Gary would give her his sweater or at least hold her hand, but he focused on smoking his cigarette. They walked all the way to the beach until they reached the end of the wooden dock over the sea. The boy plunked himself down on the edge being cautious of his smoke. His dark brown eyes glazed eyes over the nearly black waves with a sense of melancholy that Amelie had never seen in him. Compassion filled her heart and she sat down next to Gary, being careful not to touch him in case he didn't want to be touched.

It was nice sitting there with each other. There was an wordless sense of comfort between the two: Gary secretly loved her quiet company, Amelie secretly loved his unguarded attitude.

Amelie didn't know how long it had been-it could have been seconds, minutes, hours-when Gary took a long drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out with a loud exhale and looked in her golden eyes. He looked a little frightening, and not in his usual way; dark circles appeared larger under his sorrowful eyes.

After a few moments, he set his eyes back to the sea and began to speak. "I didn't want you to find out that way." he stated regretfully. "That I was... like that. That I was at Happy Volts. I didn't want..." he took another slow drag on the cigarette. "You better not tell anyone I'm saying this or I'll-" Amelie looked at him with patient eyes. Gary backed down. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this stuff. I never learned."

She continued to gaze at him with a sympathetic look. Her silence prodded him to continue. "My parents weren't there for me." Gary's voice had the slightest tremble in it. "My father was... well, let's just say he and the bottle were the best of pals,"

_A drunk._

"God, my mother had to take care of me by herself because my father would come home at ten at night just fucking wasted out of his mind, holding on to the walls for dear life. He was never a dad to me." Gary spat bitterly, flicking his cigarette ashes into the ocean. "He would come at three in the morning, drunk off his ass, and yell at her. 'Nancy, where's my FUCKING money' he would say. Never could keep a job, so he stole and all that shit. My mom would say she didn't know where, obviously, because he would just buy more booze with it,"

Gary looked up at the stars, sighing again. "So he'd say, 'Goddammit, you whore, stop stealing my money! I've got half a mind to...'"

Amelie looked at him carefully. "To..."

He threw back his head and laughed bitterly. "I don't know, whatever he felt in the mood for that night. Hitting, scratching, throwing bottles, all that standard abuse," His voice cracking on the word 'standard'. "And guess who he dealt with when he was done with my mother?" He moved his brown hair back slightly, showing off his facial scar. Amelie couldn't hold in her gasp.

"Yeah. So he... the old bastard decides it would be real funny to get the knives out one day. 'C'mon, Gary. Stand up to your old man!' I was ten. Ten years old. 'You wanna be a man, Gary? You're gonna have to learn the hard way.' He pinned me up against the wall... 'Listen to me, boy! Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you!'"

A small choke rose in Gary's throat. "'You've been a bad boy, making trouble at school. Why don't you learn your lesson?' The knife was so close to my face. I spit in his face as a gut reaction... I wanted to get me and my mom away, far, far away... but he was too quick. 'This will teach you to disobey me!'"

Now Gary, _Gary Smith, _was starting to sob.

"He... just sliced me. Like I was a fucking turkey dinner or something. After that, my aunt called the cops and sent my dad away. My mom remarried and I refuse to know the guy. No one will ever get as close to me as he was and hurt me like that again.

"As you can imagine, I got a little _crazy_," he faked laughter, "and my mother forced me to see a psychiatrist. The doctors labeled me with ADD and decided I needed to be put on pills until I could be 'normal' again. As if I ever was to begin with. No amount of pills or therapy will save me. And I can't take back what my good-for-nothing father did to my face...

Now I come back to school, and everyone hates me. Not that I care about those spoiled brats, anyway, but you know... I wish someone was on my side for once." He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes quickly. The cigarette returned to his lips with haste. Amelie didn't notice, but she had started crying too. It was suddenly clear. The scar, the attitude, the outbursts... Gary was hurting, but no one was willing to help.

"Please don't cry." Gary whispered with his eyes towards Amelie. The girl wiped her eyes with her hands to dry the tears. Once she had calmed her heavy breathing down, Amelie placed her hand on Gary's hand on the dock. Now he felt warm to her.

"I'm so sorry, Gary," she breathed.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry for dragging you into this."

"Don't ever think that. You know I care about you."

"Well, you shouldn't. Nothing good can come out of me. I was destined to be like this. By myself... some people are just meant to be alone."

This response made Amelie begin to cry once more.

_He hates you._

_He's grieving._

_He doesn't know what he's saying._

_He needs help._

But the crying was uncontrollable. Amelie could completely empathize with Gary's feelings of isolation, so she cried for herself; however, she also cried of the thought that Gary didn't want to be around her.

The scarred boy's face returned to the ocean once more. "Look, I don't know what to say. I've never told anyone any of that. But I trust you understand. It's easier this way."

"If I hadn't known you had gone to Happy Volts, would you still want to be with me?" she heard herself pout.

He paused for a moment, still looking out to the water. "I was going to tell you." Gary said solemnly.

"So you just decided to wait until we got even _closer_ and then tell me? What the hell, Gary?" Amelie hit Gary on his back with vigor but it didn't have an effect on him.

"No one has ever wanted to deal with me once they know. I thought you would be different once you knew me."

_I do know you, _she wanted to say. But it wasn't true and they both knew it. They had known each other all of two days and suddenly became wrapped up in the other's life.

Her hand tightened around Gary's and she leaned to his right side softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

The boy's heart felt warm with love. For once in his life, someone wasn't afraid of him or trying to bring him down. Amelie saw past his bullshit past and _held his hand_, even though everyone else thought he was a psycho. But maybe everyone else didn't matter.

Gary felt a silky bunch of hair rest on his shoulder as Amelie lay her head onto him. He buried his face in her dark brown locks, smelling the scent of heavenly shampoo. "Thank you," he murmured lightly, so lightly Amelie almost missed it.

"So, what's your deal?" Gary asked lightheartedly with his face still in her hair.

_This is nothing compared to him._

"I uh, well, this is going to sound stupid. But I have anxiety. Like, really bad anxiety." _Great job. I'm sure that he thinks you have such a hard life._

He stayed silent. "Go on."

A long breath went out of Amelie and she moved a piece of hair away from her face. "People used to bully me, a lot. I wasn't exactly the most confident girl as you can imagine," Amelie waited for a response but heard none. "People hated me; I always thought it was because I took school a lot more seriously than everyone else and I wasn't very outgoing. I was by myself a lot. My parents were 'concerned' about me. It was embarrassing, considering my older brothers were some of the most popular boys in town. I felt like an embarrassment to the family. I still do."

Gary remained quiet, so she took another deep breath and continued. "Everyday I have these thoughts, like my brain is about to go insane. Like I'm on the verge of a breakdown. It's this constant paranoia. And it's hard to talk to people because of it." She felt Gary stroke her hair lightly with his hand. "But with you, I'm not as afraid. You make me feel... different." Amelie was glad it was too dark out for Gary to see the redness forming on her cheeks. "Like you understand without me saying anything."

It was true; Gary had been sensitive with her even through his facade of snark and sarcasm.

"Mm," Gary mumbled against her hair.

"And _The Velveteen Rabbit... _well, that book has helped me through the hard times. It may sound silly but it's true. And when you joked about it before-"

"Amelie, I wasn't trying to make fun of you," Gary interrupted. "I thought you would appreciate it. I read the book since you seemed to be enjoying it last night," Long slender fingers continued to stroke Amelie's head comfortingly.

_That's right, I feel asleep with it. In the Boys Dorm. _

She exhaled with relief. At least now she knew that Gary was trying to be nice. "It's just that most people have that reaction when they find out I'm obsessed with a children's book."

This made Gary chuckle into her hair. "I'd rather have that problem than be a psycho off his meds."

"You take medication?"

"No," Gary murmured. "Not anymore. I don't need a pill or some doctor to tell me how I should feel."

Amelie decided to drop the subject, not wanting to let Gary return to his bad attitude. "I picked up smoking at Happy Volts," Gary began to explain although Amelie hadn't asked or even remembered about the smoke. "They let you take breaks outside for smoking. So I started bumming them off the older inmates just so I could get a breath of fresh air. It's amazing how they can make you feel... less alone. Less overwhelmed."

"I see." Amelie said lightly. Her parents had always strongly warned her about drugs and peer pressure. But this was different. She was different: Gary wasn't pressuring her. Amelie wanted to comfort him so badly. So she lifted up her head from his shoulder.

"Could I try?" Amelie asked earnestly, glancing at the cigarette in his hand.

The boy looked at her with mild confusion. "I'm not sure..."

"Just once. You can't talk them up like that and then _not _let me at least try it." She demanded boldly.

This produced the familiar smirk back on Gary's face. "Alright, but," he moved his lips to her closely, "Only if you want it," Gary cooed into her ear. The girl tingled with glee at Gary's words, which were the same he had used right before he kissed her for the first time. She couldn't believe it had been earlier that day.

So Gary began to pick out a new cigarette from his pocket when Amelie swiftly plucked the already lit one from his hand, grinning at him. The brunette held it between her third and fourth finger admiringly, watching the ember burn the end of the smoke into blackness. Once she placed it in her mouth, she inhaled deeply and immediately began to cough and sputter the smoke out. Gary howled with laughter at her eagerness and utter failure and put his hands right up to her mouth, taking the cigarette back. Then, he placed it back in his mouth smoothly and stared down into Amelie's curious eyes.

After taking a puff, he turned his head to blow the smoke the other direction and used his hand to put the cigarette back in the girl's mouth. "Slowly, but not too slowly. Let it fill your lungs before you exhale. Nice and deep, now." He guided her, keeping his hand over her mouth.

_Oh my God. This is happening. _Amelie didn't know whether to feel pleased or distraught that Gary was helping her smoke. It was just so... arousing. Not to mention completely vulnerable. She loved this side of Gary.

With Gary guiding her, Amelie blew out the smoke and accidentally blew it straight into the scarred boy's stunned face. His face contorted into anger, then into a wicked smile. "Oh, baby, do that again," he breathed with a smirk. Amelie obliged, taking another long drag and scattering the smoke across Gary's sharp features. This seemed to turn him on even more.

"Like I said, you don't know what you're doing." he warned suggestively, moving even closer to Amelie's shivering body.

In her dreamlike state, his sentiment was mostly true.

"Maybe that's a good thing."

* * *

**And the plot thickens! More good stuff to come. You guys are amazing-thanks for reading!**


	13. Good Boy

As the full moon shone brightly in the sky against the shimmering blackness of the night, the two teenagers sat in bliss. They had been sitting on the dock with their bare feet ranging over the dock's edge, Amelie sitting atop Gary's lap, both of their hips facing the water. Nothing could ruin the perfect moment.

Gary kept his the cigarette between his fingers and held it up to Amelie's lips once he had taken a few puffs. She was getting the hang of the inhale-exhale, but Gary seemed more seasoned at it. He pulled the cigarette back slowly from her mouth, signaling to her that it was time to stop inhaling. A light air of smoke escaped her lips and floated in the sky above. Oddly enough, Amelie quite liked the smell of the smoke. It reminded her of campfires and snores, two things she loved to do back home.

Amelie was on top of the world. But she still had a few questions left unanswered, so she tried approaching them in a gentle manner. "So," Amelie started timidly, "you never did tell me why you did all that stuff." A strong puff of smoke flew around her head as Gary took in the fresh air. His left arm wrapped tighter around Amelie's waist. "Hmm?"

"You know, you said a while ago that _you _were the one to save me and all that. You didn't have to, you know." Amelie was thankful that Gary couldn't see the grin creeping up on her face. It would have given her away.

"Well, I figured that it was better to have one new girl safe and several bullies badly beaten, rather than the other way around." Gary rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, Christy told me that you hated everyone... so why didn't you hate me? You didn't even know me."

_Shit, _Gary thought. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her that initially, her rescue was his ticket back into Bullworth and Crabblesnitch's trust would be regained. Helping her was technically part of his probation deal. But he was Gary Smith-he could weasel his way out of anything. "Christy? You talked to her?" Gary scoffed. "Don't believe a word she says. And further, don't tell her _anything. _That girl's just asking for trouble."

"I don't know, she seemed friendly to me," Amelie murmured, leaning herself further into Gary.

"Trust me. She doesn't care about you, she cares about herself and how much attention she can draw from a good bout of 'gossip'." Gary snarled. "Can't trust people like that."

The wind blew gently through Amelie's hair, whipping it softly across Gary's face. This made them both stop talking and the only sounds heard were the slight puffs of cigarette smoke interrupting the silence. Gary didn't want to ruin the moment, so he hugged Amelie closer back to his body, embracing her warmth. He was so unused to the sensation of having someone so close to him and he didn't want to let it go. "I'm glad you came tonight," he whispered into Amelie's ear. She turned her face up to look at Gary. Amelie smiled wide and felt her heart flutter with joy. "Me too," she sighed.

_I need her. _Gary placed the cigarette under his boot and twisted it to put it out, then flicked the cigarette butt across the dock, never taking his eyes off the beautiful girl in his grasp. His lips presses up against her ear and she rest her head back against his sweater vest. "Are you cold?" The brunette nodded, her chesnut hair bouncing around her. In a swift moment, Gary pulled his thick sweater over his head and held it over Amelie, waiting for her to lift her arms up. She sat straight up against him while he slid the warm cotton over her shivering torso. He was left in a tight white crew neck shirt, but he was warm thanks to the heat of the girl in his lap.

"Better?" he wanted to make sure everything was right for Amelie. Now that he knew how he felt, he would do everything in his power not to let this amazing feeling escape. Amelie put her arms together and leaned herself against Gary's chest. "Yes." she replied dreamily. "Gary..." She started tentatively. "You _like_ me, don't you?" She asked in a teasing voice. Of course, she felt like she already knew the answer, but she wanted to assure herself.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Gary's bare arms wrapped around the small girl huddled in to him. He feigned contemplation, then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, a little." A low chuckle vibrated their bodies together. Knowing she had the upper hand, Amelie decided to taunt him some more. Give him a taste of his own medicine. "Prove it, then." Gary raised his eyebrows at her, then a wide smirk crept on his face.

"Alright... what if I did-" he untangled his arms from her and slid his hands under the sweater she wore. "-this?" Creeping up the front of her dress, Gary rest his hands on her supple breasts that lay under her bra. Amelie squirmed slightly, aroused at the contact, but tried to hide it from Gary in hopes of getting more out of him.

"Yawn. Is that all?" She responded, acting bored.

_Oh, two can play at this game, _he thought. Gary dipped his strong hands under the fabric of her bra and gently toyed with her bare breasts. His fingers searched until he found the slightly raised skin and massaged it roughly. This time, Amelie couldn't contain her pleasure and cried out into the night sky. Grinning devilishly, Gary quickened his pace and ground his lower half against Amelie.

The girl sputtered in bliss and decided to step it up further. "Nope, nothing." she gasped.

In an instant, Gary stopped all movement and spun Amelie around in his lap so he faced her. He touched his forehead to hers, both of their breathing increasing rapidly. "Well, I know what you like." Gary purred, the light smell of smoke lingering from his breath. This made Amelie crazy, wondering what he would do next.

Slowly, Gary tucked his head down to Amelie's exposed neck. She felt his hot breath on her flesh and his mouth hovering only a short distance away. Then, ever so slowly, a wet tongue flicked out across her skin. "How about now," he breathed against her. "Believe me?" She was too shocked to form a reply, so she shook her head furiously. With a low chuckle, he pressed his wet lips along with his tongue against her and began to kiss Amelie in her most sensitive spot. He transitioned between kissing and licking as Amelie arched her back in need. Gary returned to slowly grinding against Amelie's lower half and held her shoulders for easier access to her neck. All Amelie could do was moan and melt into his touch.

Amelie's senses were overloaded, every nerve in her body jumping out of her skin. A deep wave of pleasure rolled from her head to her body causing her body to vibrate with joy. _  
_

Just when Gary had slid his tongue up to her jaw, a loud thump was heard in the distance. Gary's face lost all color as he turned around to find the source of the interruption, leaving Amelie in agony. "What the hell are you doing here?" Amelie heard a voice yell.

Once he saw who was speaking to him, Gary stood up suddenly with his face full of rage. "I can very well be wherever I please, James," Gary retorted at the voice with malice. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he tried to return to Amelie's longing gaze as she saw the source of the noise, a large boy with a buzz cut in the distance.

He seemed to be James. James' face became enraged and he clenched his fists together. "I'll fucking ruin you, you worthless shithead. I told you, if you ever tried to come near me. You might fool everyone else, but not me!" Amelie had never seen this boy, but she assumed it was someone that had been affected by Gary's take-over-Bullworth plan. But it seemed like something much worse. Gary took a step forward, clenching his fists tightly while Amelie lay horrified on the dock. "I don't want to fight you, Jimmy-boy." Gary seethed through his clenched teeth.

"Yeah, 'cause if you do I'll just whoop your ass like last time! Remember? I'm the king! So don't even bother trying to get in my way." Jimmy yelled as he came closer to the dock.

With frightened eyes, Amelie looked up to Gary and felt her heart skip a beat. Then it suddenly all connected in her brain. Jimmy was the boy Christy had told her about; the one that Gary worked so hard to beat in his quest for the power of Bullworth.

_This is going to ruin everything. If he fights Jimmy, he could get expelled... or worse. _Amelie scrambled to her feet and grabbed Gary's arm lightly. He turned around, jaw clenched, and saw the terrified expression on the girl's face. "Gary," she murmured. "Please. For me. Don't do this."

His expression softened as he gazed into her eyes. Despite his intense hatred towards Jimmy, Gary knew that the smart thing to do was to walk away in order to keep Amelie happy; however, his instincts wouldn't let him back down from a threat. He always had to have the last word.

As Jimmy got closer to the dock, Gary grinned with his usual sardonic smile. "I don't need to argue with you, Hopkins. What's done is done. Can't we all just get on with our lives?"

"No, I don't think we can, Gary. You tried to kill me, and suddenly they decide it's okay to let you out of the nuthouse and back into Bullworth?" The redhead became more furious at Gary's refusal to fight. "I know you're planning something, and I'm gonna find out what it is. And once I do, you'll be back in the psycho ward where you belong, creep." Viciously, Jimmy spat onto Gary's shoes.

Gary's eyes grew wide with contempt and he was just close enough to sock Jimmy in his stupid face. "Come closer, James," he snarled, curling back his lip to show his bared teeth. "See what happens." As Jimmy grew closer, Amelie's breath quickened in fear. She wasn't going to let Gary do this; not when he had finally revealed his feelings to her. Now it would all be taken away from her with one swift punch.

Thinking quickly, Amelie stepped in front of the taller boy and spread her arms behind her around him. "Don't hurt him!" Amelie cried, eyes growing wider with panic. Jimmy's squinty eyes looked at her with confusion with his arm suspended in the air, about to strike Gary. He backed off slightly. "And who are you, exactly?"

"Amelie, the new girl..." she explained breathlessly, clutching to Gary protectively. He looked down at her with a mixture of anger and awe. "Look, I don't want anyone to get in trouble. Could you please just leave? No one wants to hurt anyone."

"What, did he brainwash you too?" Jimmy scoffed. "Piece of advice, new girl: Don't pretend like he wants to be your friend. That's how he gets everyone. People like him don't deserve anyone."

_Not true. He's isolated, he's alone, he needs you. _

She remained still in front of Gary's tall figure, not backing down. "That's not true," she defended. "Please, leave us alone. Gary isn't trying to hurt you."

Jimmy cocked his head at her with further confusion and dropped his arm. With a snide look to Gary, he stepped back. "I'll let it go this time, but only because _she's_ here. You better watch your back, Gary, 'cause I'm gonna wail on you if I see you again."

"Aw, leaving so soon, darling? We were just getting to the good part." Gary sneered at the back of Jimmy's head as he sulked away but was stopped by Amelie's delicate fingers turning his chin to bring his attention back to her.

"Look, I don't want you to worry about Jimmy right now," she said softly, her honey eyes glowing. "I don't want to worry about anything. I want this to be special. You said it would be a special night," she reminded him, moving closer to his stiff frame. Amelie wrapped her arms around Gary's waist, the soft fabric of his oversize sweater brushing against his cold skin.

Gary was surprised at the sudden warmth he felt and tried to calm his face down. He couldn't control his anger towards Jimmy-after all, he was the one who had ruined his life and got him where he was. Yet he remained tense, eyes locked on where Jimmy had been. Amelie noticed the gears still turning in Gary's brain as he remembered all the plans he had that had been foiled by Jimmy. His mind was completely in another dimension now and couldn't be taken back -by the girl in front of him. Amelie sensed this and removed her arms from the boy's torso.

"Gary, I think it's time to go," she suggested quietly. "it's getting late... I don't want you get more upset."

Eyebrows knit, Gary frowned angrily at her. "Thanks for the tip, but I don't need you to protect me." He replied curtly, sending daggers into Amelie. She bit her lip in an attempt to contain herself. Amelie reached out her arm tenderly to Gary. "But Gary-"

"Leave me alone." he nearly growled at her. "I don't need a girl to fight my battles for me."

Tears began to form in the girl's eyes and she lowered her arms. _Just like you thought. Just like Jimmy said. You can't trust anyone, not even Gary. _Disgusted, Amelie hastily tangled the sweater off over her head and threw it at Gary. He showed no sign of emotion, standing as stiff as a board. "Thanks a lot," she mumbled at his stony expression. "Guess you don't need me, then."

Amelie's thoughts were running full-throttle through her mind as she began to walk back to the sandy beach behind them. She knew he could be very hot-and-cold, but she didn't expect the cold to hurt so much. Gary was complicated and his attitude would take some getting used to. For now, she thought they both needed to cool down.

Once Gary had realized what had just happened, he instinctively reached into his pocket and took out a second cigarette. He sat down on the pier, upset with himself. Partly due to Jimmy's confrontation; partly due to Amelie's departure.

On one hand, he really did like Amelie; she was unconditionally caring, sweet, innocent; but he didn't properly know how to treat her. All Gary had known his entire life was people turning away, especially when he needed them the most. And now his pride and emotions got the better of him in front of Amelie. Had she not been there, Gary wouldn't have had a problem with fighting Jimmy; but he knew deep down that Amelie was right. He could have gotten expelled, or worse: back in Happy Volts with more meds and more doctors.

It was all so confusing to Gary. Amelie was smart, level headed, and lacked the judgmental nature of everyone else. Just the person he needed to keep him sane. However, she was outwardly sensitive and easy to hurt. And he had never experienced that before. It would be hard, but he would convince her that he needed her because he did, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. She was like a drug to him.

A puff of smoke escaped Gary's mouth and he looked down at the crumpled sweater at his feet. Picking it up, he could faintly smell the sweet scent of the girl who had worn it. Gary pulled the sweater back over his head and inhaled deeply. He touched his scar absently, feeling the familiar deep ridges of the cut his father had given him so long ago. It was a constant reminder that he shouldn't get close to people. But it was too late. Gary silently cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him and letting her get away. _No way you're fucking this one up._

After stomping his barely used cigarette intothe ground, Gary raced after Amelie who had only made it a few hundred feet away. She looked at the water solemnly, allowing it to come up against her bare feet gently.

"Hey... I didn't mean that," Gary called, gritting his teeth as he began approaching her back. Amelie continued to walk without looking up. "it's just... it's hard to control. I mean, you have to give me some credit; I've never told anyone those stories. You can't just expect me to be calm and collected."

This caused her to stop in her tracks, still avoiding Gary's gaze. "I said the same personal stuff to you, yet you had no problem telling me off, even after Jimmy left." Amelie murmured matter-of-factly.

Gary went right in her face and huffed. "Well now you know why I am how I am," he reached for Amelie's wrist tenderly, bringing her hand up to his face, right above his scar. She looked at it with apprehension. "It's been a part of me so long. But I do like you," In an act of gentleness, he kissed her curled fingers lightly with his soft lips. "I meant what I said about that. And I'm not used to..." he gestured to them, "this. I promise I'll be a good boy," Gary said sweetly, returning his lips to Amelie's shaking fingers.

"Unless you don't want me to be..." Smirking against her hand, Gary flicked out his tongue and wrapped it around her little finger, all the while gauging her reaction with his dark eyes. Amelie felt her throat go dry and gulped nervously. "Um..." Was all she could manage. He took her pinky in his mouth and sucked at it lightly, allowing his warm tongue to travel its length.

Amelie knew this wasn't what she should have accepted as an apology, but this was as close as she was getting from Gary. She knew what he really wanted to say; he just couldn't find the words to say them yet. Besides, she loved the feeling of being lusted after like an object of affection. Even something as strange as putting Amelie's finger in his mouth turned her on just from the sheer intimacy.

Of course Gary knew what he was doing. She couldn't say no to him and he knew it.

Gary looked down at her with a smart grin, keeping Amelie's finger in his mouth. "So am I forgiven?"

"Mm... I-"

"What are you kids doing? Don't you know it's past curfew?!" A stern voice yelled from behind them. Truthfully, they had lost track of the time but it was nearly midnight, a full hour past the time they should have been in their dorms. The cop began to race towards them, shaking his fist. "Damn kids these days!"

"C'mon." Gary began to sprint towards an abandoned bicycle near the shore. Once Amelie hopped on the back, Gary sped out of the sand and onto the street with a furious pace. They had quickly outrun the pudgy cop who waddled towards them with labored breaths.

A deep laugh emerged from Gary and Amelie smiled into his back. She couldn't explain it. She couldn't explain why this boy, so unpredictable and lively, could attract her, while Amelie herself was overly cautious and bashful. She couldn't explain her relationship with Gary. And maybe that's why she loved it.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I had writer's block and got really hung up on this chapter. Plus I've been busy and generally unmotivated to do anything. Reading your reviews make my day! Let me know how you're enjoying the story :)**


	14. A Night at the Boys Dorm

***Long Author's Note Ahead* Sorry for the longer than usual wait (again)! As many of you know, writing is a stressful and grueling process. It's even worse when you force yourself to write without real inspiration. Because of this, I think about a week's time will allow me enough time to write a good chapter. Updates will come every Sunday/Monday night or sooner if I get some inspiration. Love everyone that has faved/followed/reviewed, it is truly appreciated. Also, I changed the rating of the story to M just to be safe. There are LEMONS and such in this chapter. Let me know what y'all think!**

* * *

It was an amazing feat that Gary was able to avoid the watch of the multiple prefects roaming the campus in the late night. But Amelie shouldn't have expected anything else; Gary was a master at deception. The boy snuck Amelie around to the brick wall of the girls dorm, halting to look down at her with a crooked grin.

Suddenly, she was pushed with her back against the cold wall and entrapped by Gary's tall figure. He rest his hands on either side of her body and saw a slight shiver escape Amelie. Without a word, he crushed his lips against hers in a warm envelop of heat. Perhaps it was the thrill of being caught at any moment, the overwhelming affection she felt towards Gary, or a mixture of both that caused her to have a surge of adrenaline. Amelie daringly brought her hands up to Gary's brown locks and clutched on to his scalp, pulling him into the kiss with need.

This caught Gary's attention and he reciprocated by grabbing Amelie by the back of her neck and tracing her lips with his tongue. Then it was over as Gary pushed back from the wall and looked down at Amelie appreciatively.

"You're getting better, I see." A slight mock to his voice. This made Amelie's cheeks flush red. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you find your bed again?" Gary suggested with a glint in his eye.

_Ugh._ Amelie could just melt at his words.

"I think I can manage," she smiled at him. Not only was Christy probably waiting in her room right now wanting to talk Amelie's ear off, but Amelie could not fathom (without blushing furiously) bringing Gary into her bedroom. "Besides, I'm tired." She faked a large yawn, rubbing her eyes with her small balled up fists.

Gary smirked at her and grabbed hold of her hips. "That's a shame, I thought you wanted this night to be special..." Gary trailed off, allowing his eyes to travel down Amelie's body hungrily.

Her breathing sped. "It w-was special. I had fun, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes, Amelie. But I know how we can have even more fun."

Amelie gulped.

"Um... we could hang out tomorrow," she offered lamely. "It's Saturday."

"I want you now." Gary decided.

"Gary—" Amelie managed to squeak out when suddenly a flashlight shone near the pair.

"Whoever is out there, get back to your dorms immediately!" A stern voice shouted. Gary turned back to her with an odd smile. She noticed that his smile wasn't like a regular smile. But then again, what exactly was normal about Gary Smith?

"Come on, Amelie. Do I need to take you by force again?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of—"

The loud sound of prefects was getting closer and closer. "If you don't show yourselves now, you'll be receiving double detention and a word with the Headmaster!" A voice yelled.

She looked desperately at Gary's surprisingly sanguine face. This was so wrong. But she didn't want to get in trouble with the prefects or, even worse, Gary.

"Okay, Gary," she whispered hurriedly. "I don't want to get in trouble." Without another moment to spare Gary had lifted her up effortlessly over his shoulder. He chuckled quietly. "Whatever you say, Bee." And with that he had avoided the pesky prefects who had spread out over Bullworth across to the Boys dorm entrance. He kicked the door open (as quietly as one can kick a door open) and led them into the pitch black building.

It was surprisingly silent for midnight on Saturday morning. Perhaps the prefects had gone through the form to make sure the other boys were still in check. Gary kept his supportive grip on Amelie and led them into the main lounge with the tattered green sofa. Thankfully, Gary flipped her around so that he was cradling her like a child, allowing her to see her surroundings and more significantly, the handsome boy who held her.

Amelie spoke softly, looking into Gary's dark eyes. "Could you let me down, now?" She secretly hoped he would ignore her and hold her all night. But at the same time, she was panicking that she was going to be caught at any minute.

A thick eyebrow raised, stretching the scar across his features. "Say please." He taunted, looking at her expectantly.

_Oh, so it was a game. And Gary was the master._ Amelie widened her eyes like a doe. "Please," she murmured up at him. Her full lip unconsciously pouted out at him, driving Gary mad. But he couldn't stop yet: she was too easy to tease. "Please what?"

"Please let me on the couch."

Gary obliged, stretching his arms out above the couch and gently placing the girl on the fabric of the couch. But his arms remained under Amelie and Gary positioned himself on the couch, crouching between her legs.

_God did he know what he was doing? Did he do this to every girl? Who were the other girls?_ He was so hot. But she didn't want to get in more trouble, as laying with a boy, after hours, in the Boys dorm would inevitably bring. But her fluttering heart was taking over her cynic brain and there was no point fighting it.

He leaned over Amelie's figure, dipping his head to meet hers. The sweet smell of Gary and his breath lingered on her face. Amelie shivered in delight. Gary's chocolate eyes pierced her honey gold ones. "I want you so bad right now," he admitted in a husky voice.

This was something he had never willingly admit to the other girls he had been with. That would leave them in a position of power over Gary. He would be viewed as weak and vulnerable, two things Gary would rather die than to be labeled as. He had a reputation to uphold, which was certainly not the guy who bowed down at girls' feet and told them how much he "loved" them. It wasn't true anyway—all the other girls were tramps that we're always awful from the start of the relationship. Gary went in not expecting anything and came out with nothing. But with Amelie, there was no bullshit or bravado to uphold. She was hardly affected by his past and didn't give a damn that many people wanted his head on a stick.

Amelie blushed and felt a strange warmth travel between her legs. Oh god. I'm getting turned on. She just lay lifeless under his crouch, feeling her heart thumping in her ears. _God, I hope he doesn't notice how nervous I am. _"Thanks," she blurted out. _Could you be anymore of a virgin?_

This made Gary laugh heartily until Amelie shushed him, embarrassed. "You are too cute," he mocked, reaching his hand up to her cheek and pinching it between his fingers. Amelie could not possibly turn any redder and prayed that the darkness prevented Gary from seeing her expression.

Responding to her, his lips moved closer to her neck. "You're welcome," he purred. Why here? Why now? This is not how Amelie planned her first boyfriend would act. And was he even her boyfriend in the first place? It was too confusing.

The soft touch of Gary's lips running over her collarbone made her tremble in fear and delight. She _knew_ she was attracted to him, but she also _knew_ she was going to embarrass herself by trying anything intimate. _He'll probably laugh at how inexperienced you are._

Suddenly, Gary stopped and looked back up at Amelie from her chest. "What is it?" Gary stiffened a little, not wanting to genuinely scare her.

"Nothing. It's alright," she stroked Gary's short hair affectionately.

"I thought you wanted me." A look of hurt and mischief crossed Gary's face.

Amelie was slightly shocked. "I do, Gary. I'm just... not the best at showing it..." she mumbled, leaving her hand still in his hair. "I never learned." she looked at him, smiling apologetically for using the same words he had used to describe his void of sensitivity due to his father.

Now he understood. And he could cure her problem. "Well, I'll be your personal guide." Gary lowered himself back on top of Amelie. "I'll lead you to our first stop; the bedroom." As quickly as he had lay down, he jumped back up and picked up Amelie.

_Are you ready for this?_

She hesitantly looked into Gary's eyes as he determinedly made his way to his room. There was no malice, no snide look, no smirk: rather, there was a small smile that Amelie had never seen on Gary. It looked nice and relaxed her. Maybe everything would be alright. _Trust in yourself for once._

A turn of the knob later, they were in his room. Gary shut the door quietly and turned the lock on the door. The room was different than Amelie expected. She had never imagined what Gary's bedroom looked like, of course, but she didn't expect it to look so average. Just two twin beds, a desk, a closet, and a few school supplies scattered around.

While she examined the room, Gary placed her on the bed and stepped back to admire her. "And here is where it all happens. I expect the bed will be much more accommodating than the couch, no?"

Amelie was too distracted by her overwhelming emotions to listen to Gary seriously. She just nodded her head absentmindedly and tried to control her pounding pulse. _Breathe,_ she reminded herself. _Why is this so hard? _

Her discomfort did not go unnoticed by Gary. His face fell from it's slight smirk to a concerned frown. "Are you alright?" Gary sat down next to Amelie on the edge of his bed. She didn't answer, too afraid of what her mind would say versus what her heart felt.

After a few moments, Gary broke the silence. "You don't have to do this." A gentle hand came to rest on her knee comfortingly. "Look, I... care about you... and I," Gary took a huge sigh. "Don't want you to leave." A sincere look appeared on his face, furrowing his brows. _  
_

_No. No going back. You are doing this. It's time._

Amelie placed her hand over Gary's and looked keenly at his face. "I'm not leaving." Her voice less shaky this time. "So, let's do this thing." _Well, looks like you're gonna embarrass yourself either way._

Gary grinned and smoothed his thumb over the back of Amelie's hand. "Well first thing's first..." He placed his hands on Amelie's hips, turning her to face him. Her heart fluttered.

"If we do this, you will do as I say." Control was flooding through Gary's brain and he felt in power. "And I'll promise to take care of you." Amelie nodded her head anxiously, wondering what he had in mind. Finally Gary tilted his head forward slowly to the side, allowing Amelie to take notice of every action. Then he planted his lips on hers in a compassionate kiss.

Not too long after was Gary's wet tongue exploring Amelie's open mouth. He pulled away for a moment and looked into Amelie's eyes under his lashes. "I want your tongue, Amelie. Taste me." A shiver rolled down her spine and she nodded. He returned back to her lips and he moved his mouth to open up hers.

_It's now or never._

Hesitantly, she poked her tongue out into Gary's mouth. It felt weird, like it wouldn't be sexy at all to stick her tongue down his throat. However, Gary quickly me her tongue with his and groaned with pleasure. Her brain waved with pleasure and she instantly felt warm from the kiss. Their tongues wrestled around in each others mouths. They remained making out for what seemed like forever, and then it was over. Gary was the first to pull away. He smiled at her, obviously pleased from the intensity of her kiss.

Amelie felt hot saliva on her lips, either her own or Gary's. Either way, she licked it off swiftly so as not to gross him out. However, he noticed with a raised eyebrow. "You're a natural," he smirked.

She felt all hot and bothered and needed relief. Noticing her chest rapidly rising up and down, Gary leaned down over her vibrating body and placed his ear on her heart, listening to the rough pumps of her heart. Pump, pump, pump. A hand reached down and began to stroke Amelie on her exposed calf tenderly.

"I want you." Gary growled, a low guttural noise escaping his chest. "I want to make you feel good." His hand went swiftly up Amelie's bare thigh and he ran his hand over it smoothly.

What did she want to do to him? Well, she wasn't exactly sure. All Amelie knew was that her lower half was beating and warming like crazy. But she wasn't exactly practiced in the 'sexual arts'. Embarrassingly enough, all her sex Ed had come from health class and diagrams of the human body: not exactly the romantic kind.

"Gary," Was all Amelie could say as Gary's hand begin to travel up her thigh. Amelie's breath hitched as Gary's cool hand reached the top of her leg. With a smirk, Gary started teasing her with his fingers slowly edging her underwear. "You like that?"

Where was her head? Somewhere floating off in the distance, probably. Maybe her body was floating away too; the only thing she could feel was Gary's cool touch and her insatiable throbbing. A strange feeling was travelling through her— dare she think it— nether regions, filling her with desire.

Suddenly, Gary traced his fingers lightly on her striped panties starting at the edge of her hip down down to her hot center. There he rubbed through the fabric with his fingertips then transitioned to a rougher touch with his knuckles. Amelie groaned, unexpectedly pleased.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're wet already." Gary tsked at her.

"I–I'm–" Amelie spluttered.

"I'm flattered, really, I am," With a sweeping motion, Gary curled his smooth fingers beneath the dampened fabric that blocked him from her entrance. His hand paused just outside, tentatively, gauging her reaction.

"What are... you–" She panted, caught up in the moment.

An even wider smile stretched across Gary's face. "Don't play innocent with me, baby. I know you're getting rather... hot and bothered, aren't you?" His chisled face met at the nape of Amelie's neck.

"Wh... I don't..." Amelie tried to organize her scattered thoughts to form a coherent sentence. If she could talk, she would tell him that she had never felt anything like this. It was like something out of a foreign film or something. Further, she had never even masturbated before. It just wasn't something she had ever thought of. Partially it was because of her upbringing; her mother or father preferred that she never found out what intercourse was until she was thirty. In addition, she never had such strong and intense feelings 'down there' to deal with.

But then again, would she really want Gary to know that she was so much of a virgin that she didn't even touch herself?

She lay there under his commanding glare, her opening throbbing at the nearness of Gary's hand. A loud moan escaped her swollen lips as Gary traced his thumb over her slit, rubbing back and forth. These feelings were so odd, she had no idea that she could be so full of pleasure at a single touch. Therefore, she couldn't hold back her near screaming that made Gary rush down to shush her with his lips.

He retracted his fingers back slightly and Amelie felt his lips turn up in the kiss against hers. "Shh..."

A sudden movement sounded from the opposite side of the room which sounded like the shuffling of sheets. Gary pulled back from Amelie and darted his eyes in the direction of the noise.

"Shit. Petey... I should have known." Cursing himself for forgetting his roommate's presence, Gary hastily pushed Amelie under his thick bedspread and under the covers. "Don't move." He commanded her. Amelie nodded in silence, holding her breath.

Across the room, Petey lifted his head off his pillow and turned to look at Gary. He still looked very tired and possibly unaware of what had just happened.

"Hmm... Gary," Petey droned sleepily. "Why are you screaming?"

Gary pursed his lips shut and glared at Petey in his normal manner. Nothing out of the ordinary here. "I had a nightmare that you couldn't keep your little hands off me." He grinned slyly. "You kept screaming: 'Oh, Gary, just once, please. Please, Gary, just spank me!' like the little slut you are." Gary threw his head back and laughed at Petey's horrified expression.

"Shut up, Gary." The redhead mumbled, falling his head back on the pillow. Within seconds, a soft snoring sound escaped the boy's nose.

Gary turned back around to face Amelie and lifted the cover over his head. Amelie's heart was nearly beating out of its chest at that point. Gary looked into her frantic eyes and placed a hand on her racing chest.

"It's alright. He didn't see anything." Gary soothed.

Regardless, Amelie did not want her first time to occur where there were others present. Did she even want "it" to happen at all? It was all moving so fast, the world spinning rapidly around, blurring Amelie's vision.

"I want to go to sleep, Gary." She mumbled, looking away from his face. "This isn't the right time... or place." Amelie added with a deep breath. Had she just rejected Gary Smith? Not necessarily. She was saying no... for now.

Gary tucked a stray lock of hair behind Amelie's ear and stared into her eyes with interest. "Trust me, Femmeboy won't be bothering us. Atleast, I'll make sure he doesn't." Though his intent was to sound menacing, he came off as soft and caring. This made Amelie feel a little less nervous. He definitely did not want Amelie not to go.

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Prefects are probably swarming right outside those doors as we speak."

_Darn, he makes a good point. But how am I ever going to explain this to Christy let alone Pete when he wakes up? Everyone's going to think I'm a-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gary placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Stay here with me, then. They expect this kind of thing from me, so I won't get in as much trouble as _you_, the fresh meat, would." He let out a small chuckle. "Just stay on that side of the bed. The Femmeboy knows not to encroach on my side of the room anyways, so he won't see you."

_Maybe, just maybe, this would work. And maybe you shouldn't have come tonight. Why do you even like Gary?_

Amelie gazed up at Gary's chocolate brown eyes melting at her and she couldn't help but to snuggle in closer to him, feeling his warmth envelop her body.

And in that moment, she felt alive-not merely living, nor worrying about what was going to happen next- all that was there was her and Gary. And that's how she was determined it was going to be, whether her head agreed with her or not.


	15. Student and Teacher

**Ah! Chapter 15 already! Lots of good old SMUT ahead. I made sure to make this chapter extra long (6,000+ words!)for all our Gary girls out there (obviously including me, haha). This is a thank you for sticking with me and my story. Enjoy, lovely readers!**

The loud shuffling of bed sheets made Amelie wake slowly out of her deep sleep. Remembering that she was still in Gary's bed made her smile and, with her eyes still closed, she reached out for him.

"Good morning." She murmured, searching for Gary's body with her hands. When she didn't immediately feel Gary next to her, Amelie opened her eyes and was noticeably startled by his absence. The sheets were empty and she could faintly smell Gary's scent still on his sheets. Where was he?

But wait... if Gary wasn't making that noise...

"Um... hi, Amelie." The voice was higher, more shaky than Gary's. It sounded vaguely familiar. She turned, still half-asleep, and saw Petey staring at her from his bed across the room. "Pete?" Amelie gasped and covered herself defensively with the covers. "Uh- we didn't..." She trailed off, praying that he wasn't silently judging her. He looked more embarrassed than she. "Oh, erm, okay..." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I know it looks bad, being in his bed and every thing. But we really didn't do anything."

Petey blushed and looked down at his feet shyly. At least he wasn't calling her a slut or anything. "Could you please not tell anyone, Pete? Please." She begged him with sad eyes. "I really don't want Gary to get in trouble."

"Why do you want to defend Gary? Don't you remember what I tried to tell you the first day you came?" Petey began, gaining more confidence in his voice. "He's bad news, Amelie. Just last year he—"

"Yeah, I heard. But I don't care, Pete. He really is a much more sensitive guy than you may think."

"That's what he wants you to think. How do you know he's not using you for something? He doesn't have one genuine friend at this school," Petey mumbled, his voice beginning to quiver. "And there's a reason for that."

Amelie sighed. "Look, I care about him, okay? And he cares about me. He's just misunderstood, is all." It sounded cliché, but it was true after all; Gary had a secret sensitive side that probably no one knew existed. But after last night's escapade, she felt like she knew the real Gary. The one that wanted her. And that was the best feeling in the world.

Clearing her throat, Amelie sat up and looked around the room. "Do you know where he is?" She asked Petey, he voice rising.

"He left a little while ago. He woke me up and told me not to let you leave." Petey shivered at the threat of Gary's wrath that he had imposed on him. "He looked kind of... happy, actually. Even while he was holding me up by my shirt." The boy let out a nervous chuckle. "I've never seen him that happy. Except maybe the time when I got shoved in the toilet by my head during freshman year and they had to cut the toilet seat off."

A sweet smile grew across her face as she imagined happy Gary; the one she liked best. And he was happy because of her. _How the hell did that happen?_

"So, uh, don't leave," Petey let out a laugh. "For my sake, at least."_  
_

"Okay." Amelie gave him a half smile, laying herself back down on the bed. Inhaling the scent of Gary, she brought the covers back under her and breathed in deeply. Still, she was slightly hurt that Gary would leave her so vulnerable like that without telling her where he was going.

A moment of silence passed before Amelie spoke up. "Pete... I really think I can help him." She said quietly. "It's not the pills that he needs... it's a friend."

He looked at her with confusion. "Or a... girlfriend," Petey suggested with a blush.

"Yeah. Someone close." Amelie turned her face, trying to hide her smile from Petey.

Another moment of silence. Petey wasn't much of a talker, and Amelie was just fine with that. In fact, she was the same way. Silence made her comfortable, unlike most others.

She had to feel sorry for Petey who, under a threat from his near-homicidal roommate, was to stay in his dorm on a Saturday morning. So she gave him a guilty what-are-you-going-to-do look which he seemed to appreciate. This time, Petey was the first one to break the silence.

"So... have you seen all of Bullworth yet? Are your classes okay?"

"Well, I skipped English and had to run laps in Gym," Amelie admitted with a frown. "At my last school, I was a really good student. I was in honors classes too, so the material was more challenging, you know."_ You sound like you're bragging. Wow, you're so smart. _

Despite her tone, Petey seemed impressed. "That's cool! Have you thought of joining the Academics Club? It's like a decathlon where they practice different subjects and have competitions." Petey wanted to make a good impression on Amelie as Head Boy and secretly wanted her to like him. She seemed to be nice and actually acknowledged his existence, unlike everyone else at Bullworth.

"No, I haven't heard of that, do you think they want new members?" Another opportunity to meet people. And more importantly, like-minded people who loved learning as much as she did. Besides, Bullworth didn't seem like the most academically stimulating environment, so this would be a good way to keep up her studies.

"I could ask Algie. The Nerds are pretty close knit, but the cliques pretty much dissolved since last year. At least, I hope they have."

_The Nerds?_ Amelie was used to be calling a nerd, so it didn't affect her much to be associated with them. Nerd was just an insulting term for 'smart student'. "Okay, that would be great." Her smile returned. "Thanks, Pete."

Petey nodded at her and smiled. Maybe this year he would have a friend other than Jimmy. Preferably someone that didn't always get him in danger.

"We should go down to the library and meet them later... if you want," Petey added shyly.

"Sounds good."

Just as Amelie was responding to Petey, the door to the room swung open and a dark figure stood in the doorway.

"What sounds good?" He asked with a slight mocking voice, looking at Petey.

"Nothing, Gary. Just talking to Amelie."

Gary strut into the room, looking as vibrant as ever. Last night seemed to have a profound effect on him, making him bounce a little more in his step. His brown hair was freshly showered and still slightly wet, the top sticking to his forehead.

He set his dark eyes onto the girl who lay on his bed, curling his sneer into a smile. "Oh, were you now? Amelie, don't tell me you're leaving me for Femmeboy, It would break my little heart."

Amelie half-frowned and adjusted herself to sit up on the bed. "Well, at least _he_ didn't leave me in the morning without telling me where he was going." Frown lines appeared on her forehead. "_I_ thought you wanted me, Gary." She whispered his words from the last night, secretly tingling at the memory_. _

Gary raised an eyebrow and made a low rumble in his chest. He was holding his arms behind him, Amelie noticed, and then he revealed himself to be holding a pack of cigarettes, a coffee cup, and a donut. "Well, I _was_ going to give you some morning-after breakfast," he drawled sensually, "but now I see that you're upset with me. Why is that?" He dropped the food and cigarettes and strode over to where she sat, lifting her chin up with a long finger. "Would someone who didn't _want_ you get you breakfast in bed?"

_Am I still dreaming? _Amelie gazed into Gary's warm brown eyes, and suddenly she felt so oddly at ease, like she could say or do anything around him and he could respond with an ever sharper wit. It was so unpredictable and she loved and hated it. After all, Amelie was a person who thrived on predictability.

Momentarily forgetting Petey's presence, Amelie reached up with her hand to tenderly touch Gary's cool face. "You could have told me," She whispered quietly. Amelie searched Gary's face with her eyes, looking for any discernible expression. He looked happier than usual.

"Yes, but you look so good when you sleep," Gary's voice dropped as sweet as sugar into her ear. "Especially in my bed." He added in a husky whisper, then chuckling at Amelie's shocked reaction. She leaned away from him and tried to distance herself.

"I look even better when I'm not hungry." She grumbled, making Gary cackle. "So, could I have that donut now?"

Without missing a beat, Gary leaned himself over Amelie, placing his hands on her hips. "Don't I get a 'thank you'?" When Amelie ignored him, he tried again. "You know, I need my sugar rush too," Gary breathed, putting his lips dangerously close to her ear.

Amelie stay still, wondering what he meant. "Hm?"

"Those lips are too sweet," He muttered, moving his mouth to Amelie's bottom lip and tugging gently with his teeth. This made her shiver in delight. "And that tongue..." A wet warmth skimmed across Amelie's lip and forced entry. Her mouth opened as a reaction, allowing Gary to suck on her tongue_. _

"Mm..." A small moan escaped Amelie with pleasure. Once Gary pulled back for air, he smirked at her. "You're going to have to earn that breakfast, young lady." He told her sternly, the hint of a smirk peeking at the side of his mouth. "Time for your second lesson."

His eyes grew wide with desire, and a full grin stretched across his lips showing his white teeth. Two strong hands gripped the underside of her dress and Gary toyed with the soft fabric. He cast a devilish grin to Amelie then turned his head sharply to grimace at Petey. "Close your eyes, Petey. Wouldn't want to ruin two people's innocence in one day."

Petey looked at the pair in shock and jumped to his feet, edging towards the door. "Aw, come on, Gary. You're sick."

"And you're a hopeless, closeted virgin. So get lost, Femmeboy. Wouldn't want to waste your precious Head Boy time exchanging pleasantries, now would you?" He laughed as Petey shook his head and slammed the door behind him.

Amelie sat up and touched Gary's arm lightly. "Hey," She cupped his chin to face her. Gary still had the maniacal look in his eyes. "Thanks for getting me breakfast." Sincerely, Amelie kissed the tip of Gary's sloped nose. "But you don't have to be so mean to Pete."

Gary kept his hands glued to the dress. "Yes I do." he groaned as his hands slipped under the cotton fabric covering Amelie's buttery smooth legs. "How else was I going to get him out of here? By asking politely?" As he talked, he lay Amelie down on the bed slowly and slipped his hands further up her legs, feeling the entire length.

He continued without pause. "That's not how you get what you want, Amelie." Gary sang out each syllable of her name. Amelie's breathing hitched as his hands smoothed over her thighs, past her hips, and onto her stomach. When he reached her navel, she pointlessly tried to slap his hands away. He chuckled to hide his groans. "Tease." Gary accused her.

"Gary, s-stop." Resistance was futile. The sinful touch of Gary had made her lose her mind once again. But this time, she had almost no regrets. Only that her stomach was rumbling at the thought of food across the room. But Gary seemed more tantalizing.

"You don't mean that." He stated knowingly._ Damn, you've become too easy to read_.

Gary placed one knee between Amelie's legs and leaned both of them back down on the bed so that Amelie was lying on her back and Gary was nearly on top of her. The blue dress had been pushed up past her thighs which exposed her whole lower body to her captor. Gary leaned on his elbows to take in the view.

Slightly embarrassed, Amelie attempted to cover herself with her arms but Gary was quick to grab her wrists in one hand and pin them over her head. It shouldn't have felt so right, being so defenseless.

"Gorgeous." Gary smirked as his free hand traveled around Amelie's body. "I wonder if you taste as good as you look."

_He wonders? _Hadn't she just stuck her tongue in his mouth a minute ago? She looked at him with confusion.

Looking at the pure innocence in Amelie's expression made Gary lose it. _She really has no idea, does she? Suddenly, a _pang of guilt went through Gary. He would have been fine doing this to any other girl—but he had never known a virgin. Regardless if he had been with virgins before or not, he couldn't fully render himself to the girl under him. His inner conscious raged inside Gary. She was too good, too naïve, too smart.

W_hy does she have to be so goddamn sexy_ and_ innocent at the same time? _Deep in thought, he stroked his long fingers down Amelie's thigh. It almost physically hurt to pull himself away from tearing her up. He was so close... but he couldn't._ Great time to finally develop morals._

Amelie noticed his furrowed brows that knit in concentration. "Gary?" She began slowly._ Yep, you've turned him off. And now he realizes that he can't be with someone who doesn't know what the hell she's doing._

A soft hand escaped Gary's grip and fell on his distraught face. Gary followed her with his eyes as Amelie smoothed out the worry lines forming on Gary's forehead. "Did I do something wrong?"

Gary took a deep breath and wiped off the wet hair that was stuck to his face. "You really are a virgin. I've never been with a virgin." He continued to breathe deeply as Amelie stroked his face.

_Fuck. You knew this would happen. _She began to well up her eyes, only slightly, hoping that Gary wouldn't notice. But he did. Gary never missed a thing.

"Yeah, as if I hadn't made it glaringly obvious by now... I should have known that you wouldn't want to be with me. No one does! Obviously there's something wrong with me." Amelie couldn't contain herself and began to cry a single tear down her face. "Great," she muttered as she wiped the tears away. "Now I look like a huge cry baby."

Gary frowned and took hold of Amelie's hand in his. "It's all new to me too, remember? Look, Amelie, I told you I'm not the best at..." he gestured to them, "whatever this is. All I know is that..." His eyes darted around, searching for the words. This was obviously hard for him, not that he wanted to show his weakness. "Is that... I really like you. And I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do."

_Alright, it's official; this couldn't get much sweeter._ Gary _couldn't get much sweeter. _And just like that, her mood turned around. Gary's hot-and-coldness was rubbing off on her. Amelie pulled Gary down next to her on the bed, keeping their hands entwined. "I like you too, Gary. And I do want to do this."

He smiled his rare genuine, happy smile and kissed her lips with a nice softness. "I just think that if I touch you like _that_," The smirk returned to Gary's scarred face, "that I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

She gulped and reminded herself to smile. _This is what Gary wants. And this is what you want. Right?_

* * *

The door was locked. The blinds were shut. Petey was still out of the room. The rest of the dorm had probably gone to downtown or the beach. They were safe. It was safe, Amelie reassured herself.

_Gary likes you. You like Gary. No problems here. What wrong could come out of this?_

While fighting the voice in her mind, she saw Gary across the room adjusting his sweater and picking lint off absentmindedly. He was gorgeous—the deep brown hair and eyes to match, the tall, strong body that was slender at the same time, the sheer intensity and strange attraction she felt towards the large slash on his face. Like he was damaged, and only she could save him.

For once in her life, someone not only wanted her, but needed her. And she needed him. It was almost perfect. So she was going to give him what he wanted and what she had been missing out on all these years. Forcing herself to smile, Amelie tucked her long brown hair behind her ears and took small steps up to Gary. Once she was about a foot away, Gary reached out and touched her hip lightly.

"Amelie, really. You don't need to do this." _Oh shit, why did you say that?_ Those hips, that adorable little blush...

She looked at him with those big, golden eyes under her lashes. "But I want to. Please, Gary." She said quietly, trying to hide her nervousness. _God, it was so hot._ Amelie, the innocent little honor student, begging to be fucked by him. It was like a scene from a bad porno. The only thing that would make it better is Amelie dressed up in a too-tight school uniform, being punished by him for being a bad girl. He felt himself get hard just thinking about it.

Unfortunately, his wasn't the case and he knew it. For once, Gary felt a real connection with someone. And it just so happened to be the girl that made his heart race faster just by the thought of her.

But she seemed into it too. And he wasn't going to deny her the thrill of her life. It made him especially glad yet frustrated to know that he would be her first. He wasn't good enough for her. But somehow, for some reason, she wanted him.

"I want you." She murmured, almost as if she had read his mind. Amelie took a step forward, keeping her chin up high. Gary half smiled.

"Just like I said before, Amelie," Gary said carefully, moving towards her with precise movements. "I'll take care of you. Just trust me." His voice could not possibly be any more seductive and longing. A nod from Amelie was all he needed. Gary prayed that he was right.

In a blur of movements, Gary picked up Amelie by her waist and lifted her up in the air, pulling her up to reach his lips. They engaged in a fiery, passionate kiss that quickly involved tongues from both partners moving almost desperately onto the other's. Amelie swung her legs up around Gary's waist to get a better grip on him and she rubbed herself onto Gary's crotch. She could feel something hard under herself but figured that was just his leg.

Amelie continued to grab and kiss Gary while he slowly moved them to the bed, allowing Amelie to rest on her back while still keeping her legs wrapped around Gary's hips. Gary pushed himself further onto the bed without breaking the passionate embrace.

After a few minutes, Amelie's legs got tired of lifting up so she spread them slightly and rest her feet on the bed. This was Gary's cue. He broke the lip lock but didn't take his lips off Amelie, wanting to taste all of her. He moved his lips to brush over her jawline, down to her neck, sweeping across her shoulder. Here, he was met with the dress' strap and decided it was time for it to come off.

"Off." Was all Gary managed to say, and Amelie immediately understood. She tugged on the underside of her dress until it got caught over her head. While she struggled against the collar of the dress, Gary tried to conceal laughter at the ridiculousness but he simply couldn't. He let out a loud laugh and even Amelie started to laugh too.

"Did I just ruin the mood?" Amelie laughed from under the dress. Gary helped her pill it over her head and gazed at her intently. She couldn't possibly be any more beautiful.

"On the contrary." He planted a row of kisses down her shoulder while softly chuckling to himself. "You don't even know." _I guess I never will._ Amelie thought.

Amelie tossed the dress carelessly to the floor, focused on Gary. She was left in her black bra and striped underwear which she had worn the previous night. Of course she wasn't matching.

This didn't seem to bother Gary, however. He pushed her back down on the bed and kneeled in between her legs, taking in the sight of her nearly naked body. The curve between her waist and hip was perfect just like an hourglass. Her breasts weren't huge but they were round and full all the same.

She kept her doe eyes on Gary's face, taking in his reactions. Gary's face twitched and his scar moved a little. "My little Spelling Bee's got a body. Who would have known." It was corny, but it got a giggle out of Amelie.

Amelie ran her fingers through Gary's tufts of brown hair and looked at him for any sign of discomfort. He nodded at her while tracing his fingers on her inner thighs. Amelie jumped at his touch. It was like a bundle of nerves that just went off.

"God, you are so hot." Gary breathed, moving his face onto her neck. He lightly grazed his teeth onto her skin, making her yelp in pain and delight. "You like that?" he sneered against her. All she could do was nod and try to control her breathing.

He kissed down her shoulder, temporarily stopped by the bra strap covering it. Gary flashed his eyes at Amelie and she immediately moved to take off the bra. "Ah ah ah," Gary scolded with a husky voice. He took the strap in his teeth and pulled down, dragging across Amelie's soft skin. Her hips bucked as an indescribable warmth overtook her body.

He brought up one hand from her thigh and unhooked the bra in a swift motion, throwing it across the room carelessly. Amelie's breasts popped out of their confines. Gary gawked at them in awe, admiring the plump and round shape of the perfectly designed breasts. Oh, how he wanted to just take each one in his hands and pinch her perky nipples and make her scream. But he needed to do something else first.

The feeling of a warm wetness spread across Amelie's remaining underwear onto Gary's knee, which drove him nearly mad. "You want me so bad." He purred, licking his lips. Amelie could barely answer him, merely responding with a muffled "Mmh."

"I can tell." Trailing off, he let one hand slide to her hips and kept the other hand over her bare breast. Gary took the breast and knead it gently with his full hand. "Oh my–oh..." Amelie mewled like a kitten. It felt so good, Gary rubbing over her chest, feeling every nerve in her body on fire.

She hadn't even noticed she was almost completely naked in front of Gary. At that point, it was hard to notice much else besides her body's reactions to the gorgeous boy with her. It was unlike anything she had felt before. One moment her body was chilled by Gary's cool breath, the next she felt an inextinguishable flame rise inside of her.

Gary ran his eyes down her body, admiring her form. Luscious pink nipples had become erect and pointed sharply at him demandingly.

"Here–lemme help." Amelie reached up breathlessly and tried to pull Gary's sweater off over his head. He smiled at her strained efforts and sat back as she eventually pulled the article over his head. But there was still a button up shirt.

Gary smirked at Amelie's groan as there was another layer of clothing blocking them. This didn't seem fair that she was almost bare while he was fully clothed.

Slowly, Gary lifted himself up from the bed and stood back on the floor, leaving Amelie sprawled on the bedspread. She whined slightly at the loss of contact.

There she was; laying in her underwear, a bit sweaty, and beautiful. The way she looked at Gary... God, he could take her right there. Forget waiting—he could barely contain his excitement at the image of just pulling out his member and fucking her hard. It wouldn't be difficult either. She would submit willingly to him, like a good little slut.

_No, no, no. She's not a slut. This is Amelie._

_And she wants you. Badly. Look at her sweet little pussy drip. There's no way she'd back out now._

He studied her body while Amelie simply smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. It took all his will power not to jump her right then and there. Gary's pants tightened painfully against him, making the boy groan.

_If you fuck her now, you'll be attached forever. You'll be connected to her. For her first time. And you, you piece of shit, you'll just fuck her up. Like you do to everyone. Get away now_.

But his body was protesting. _Just imagine how tight she is. You can't back out_.

The voice of reason rang out clearly amidst the slur of thoughts: _You need her. Perhaps she doesn't need you. But she's not backing out. And neither are you._

"Gary?" Amelie said softly, rising from her position. She kneeled on the bed in front of him and felt her boobs softly settle beneath her. A deep look of concern filled her eyes.

Gary exhaled loudly. His pants were still strained against him as he fixed his eyes on Amelie's beautiful chest displayed in front of him. Noticing his gaze, Amelie looked down at her breasts, wondering if something odd was there. Nope, just her same old chest. Same old small boobs. She looked back up at Gary carefully and stuck out her chest a little more, signaling that she was okay.

After a few moments, Gary reached out his hands and began to rub his thumbs over the sensitive pink area. She moaned lightly and stared at Gary in the eyes. He made her feel so unafraid.

"Is the lesson over?" Amelie gave him a small smile. "I think I need some more help with the _material_." Playfully, she grabbed hold of the sides of her underwear. _Oh God, did you just make a pun about taking your clothes off? Real sexy._

However, it made Gary let out a groan of laughter. "Fuck, Amelie. I didn't know you could be such a little temptress." Yes, it was sexy, but he couldn't help but feel guilty, like she was corrupted by him. Would she still be the same if they did it?

"I learned from the best." Amelie winked at him. "You're teasing me, Mr. Smith. Now come here." Gary stupidly stood still in shock and Amelie took matters in to her own hands, literally. From her kneeling position, she placed her hands on Gary's dark pants and began to unzip them.

For once, Gary shut up. He knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth would not be pleasant. He stood there and let her tug his pants down his legs, signaling him to kick them off.

Now for the shirt. Amelie reached up and started to pop the buttons on Gary's long shirt, then eventually got restless and simply pulled it over his head greedily. And there he was in all his glory: Gary Smith. Although he was slender, he had muscles and abdomen that begged to differ. She ran her hand over his chest slowly, feeling the smoothness of his cool skin.

Throughout the ordeal, Gary, in merely his underwear, could feel a painful tent forming down there. Either Amelie hadn't noticed, or didn't care because she was too focused on his chest. Whatever the deal, Gary felt moronic just standing there, so he lunged for Amelie's neck and sucked at his favorite spot.

While he explored her neck, Amelie whimpered and dropped her arms from his chest. He sucked at sweet skin getting every sensation of her he could ingrained in his memory. Then he couldn't take it anymore.

"Lay down." He commanded the girl in front of him. She pushed herself back towards the headboard and lay spread eagle. Gary loped on to the bed and positioned himself in front of her entrance, holding her hips down with his hands.

Amelie trembled and felt an intense thudding down there. "Oh m-my God, Gary," she breathed. She groaned again and was met with a breathy laugh onto her opening. She lifted her head up and could see Gary's short brown hair in between her legs.

"I haven't done anything yet, Amelie." He chuckled at her. Now he was head on with her entrance. He nearly yanked her soaked underwear down her legs in anticipation. Without warning, he stuck out his tongue and, in the same way as the previous night, teased her slit. This got the greatest reaction from Amelie so far. Although he couldn't fully appreciate the fact that she had thrown her head back in pleasure, Amelie's hips bucked against his hands wildly, and he knew that this was what would drive her ballistic.

Juices began to flow out of her and on to Gary's tongue. Entranced by her taste, he dug deep for more. He expertly flung his wet tongue in and around her lower lips and was delighted to hear Amelie scream back at him. "No-AGH! Gary!"

He removed his tongue momentarily to cheekily reply to her: "You're cute when you're frustrated." Gary maneuvered his wet lips in between hers and began to lap at her wetness. He had to press down hard on Amelie's hips to keep her from jerking him off of her. His tongue swirled inside of her, stretching her impossibly tight walls.

"Shit," Amelie cursed. Her body was on fire and Gary's tongue was fueling the flames. His mouth continued to suck and taste her juice hungrily, growling into her. Then he latched his mouth onto her swollen clit and grazed his teeth ever so gently.

Amelie, who had her hands on Gary's soft hair, nearly ripped it out with her force. Her breath was coming short and she bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Gary ate her out masterfully. She was so delicious, all of her juices flowing to him in need.

_This is wrong. You can't help her. you're only going to hurt her._

_Since when do you give a fuck about hurting people? _

Suddenly the throbbing pain of his hard cock could not be ignored anymore. He lifted up his head swiftly from in between Amelie's thighs and got up from the bed. He turned his back to Amelie and silently cursed himself for getting up from the bed.

Amelie lay there, mouth slightly agape. "Gary?" She wobbled to get up from her position, get off the bed, and stand on the floor in front of him. Her hot center was still thumping and almost painful from being pulled away from Gary's sinful tongue.

No response. _I thought you were a temptress. _She stared at Gary's pale, strong back that had a few freckles scattered about.

Somehow she figured the best thing to do was to leave him to his thoughts and not prod him annoyingly about what he felt. All the while, she was burning with desire to be with him. _If only he knew._

While still facing the wall, Gary slumped his shoulders slightly. "I can't do this to you."

_Huh? Is this coming from the same person who put his... well... you know what in your... huh?!_

"What?" Amelie couldn't hold in her surprised tone. "Why not?" It sounded like a whine which embarrassed Amelie.

"You're a good person, Amelie." Gary looked over his shoulder at her with an angry glare. "Why should I ruin that?" He crossed his arms and paced to the other side of the room. With a turn, Gary slumped down in the desk chair facing Amelie.

"You won't ruin it." she said quietly, looking down at her feet. He sounded like her mother or perhaps her health teacher: 'abstinence is next to godliness!' And she had believed it before she felt this way towards Gary. She not only wanted him, she _needed_ to have him close to her. It wasn't an option.

"I'm still me, see?" She padded across the floor to meet him at the chair. He lifted his head to look at her, an unreadable emotion across his features. "If anything, you've made me better." Gary scoffed at that. "And how exactly have I done that? Don't lie to me."

Without hesitation, Amelie placed her hands in Gary's hands that lay limp on his lap. "You were there for me when no one else was. And you're still here. I can't think of anyone else that would have done that for me." Amelie smiled her gorgeous, stupid little smile. It made it so much harder for Gary to resist her.

_Yeah, I threw myself in front of a bunch of wild boys to secure my place back in the hellish school that sent me to Happy Volts. In order to foolishly regain my place as 'King'. And you just happened to be there. _Gary cringed at himself and realized, for once, how stupid that had been.

Amelie lifted her legs one by one over Gary's lap, sitting herself on top of him in the chair. Now there was only one piece of clothing separating them. He could feel the wet warmth radiating from Amelie's entrance onto his lap. Gary curled his toes and bit his tongue to try to focus on anything else but her, hoping that his body wouldn't betray him.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't long before his stiff boner became obvious to Amelie as she looked down and noticed the bulge. She blushed and Gary could feel himself growing even more if that was even possible. "Please, Amelie." He begged. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Why don't you teach me, Gary." She said bravely. With that, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. There was nothing holding Gary back now. He let go of Amelie's hands and wrapped his strong arms around her, getting rid of as much space as possible between them. Amelie smiled against his lips, knowing she had won.

Just as Amelie reached for Gary's waistband blindly, passionate in the kiss, she heard the door creak open to the room. Her heart plummeted to the ground and she removed her face from Gary's to look towards the source.

Petey stood there, mouth agape, his cheeks as red as his hair. Gary turned to look at the door, but Amelie noticed he didn't look at all embarrassed to be seen in that compromising position.

After Petey stood in shock for a moment, he averted his eyes and spoke in a trembling voice. "S-sorry.. I, um... I—"

"What do you want, Femmeboy?!" Gary snarled at him.

"Crabblesnitch wants to see you, Gary." Petey whimpered out, slamming the door as soon as he could. The two teens looked at each other in confusion before Gary hugged her close once more and brought his lips to her ear. "I've been a bad boy already?"

She let out a nervous laugh and felt the warmth of Gary envelop her body. She never wanted to leave his embrace. But Gary peeled Amelie off of his body and stood up wearily, leaving her in agony. "Go eat, dear. You've earned it." He moved in quickly to give her a peck on the cheek and began to dress himself quietly.

"Don't be long," Amelie said as Gary had his hand on the doorknob. With a turn, he gave his usual smirk and winked. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back before long."

She mimicked his smirk the best she could and put her hands on her hips. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
